Robin Hood
by beckie
Summary: Dumbledore is gone to promote world peace, Riddle and the Durlsey's have taken his place, Hermione is stealing from the rich to feed to feed the poor- Harry Potter, welcome to the wild wild west!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own It-this is fiction! If you are looking for historical fact, go somewhere else!

Robin Hood

Chapter-1

_ April 15, 1864_

_ Albus Dumbledore, the greatest prime minister the world has ever seen, in an effort to form some type of peace through out the world and end the wars that have been continuous, has decided that for the next year and half, will go on tour to the middle east, eastern Europe and Asia in an effort to bring piece among the nations. "Or at least some quiet time," he added with a slight smile. He will also be traveling to Australia and Israel in an effort to gain more support from other countries. _

"_World peace, or at least some quiet time among the nations, is simply not done over night, and it is simply not done from my desk. _

_ I want to go out and prove to the other nations that I am indeed serious in this goal. Too many have already suffered greatly."_

_ Albus Dumbledore will be leaving the care of the country to his step brother Tom Riddle, and the country's treasurer, Vernon Dursley. Th_e _three men plan on staying in constant contact with each other. _

"_I am very honored that Albus Dumbledore would trust me with nearly everything while he is gone so far and for so long," Vernon Dursley commented. "I will, as always, do what is best for my country and put her people first!"_

There was a picture of Albus Dumbledore with Tom Riddle to his left. To his right was very fat Vernon Dursley, his wife, the tall, skinny, blonde Petunia Dursley and then their son, standing slightly in front of Petunia, Dudley Dursley who was nearly the size of his father. And then last, but certainly not least, a tall good looking young man, with round glass and wild black hair, standing slightly in front of Albus Dumbledore with his hand on his shoulder, Harry Potter, nephew to the Dursley's.

Harry laughed as he read the last line of the article, "_put her people first." _He stuffed the article back into his black briefcase and pulled out another article that was printed just six months after the last one he had just read.

_ October 15, 1864_

_** Bloody Granger**_

_ It would seem Hermione Granger has done it again! Last Monday, at about seven A.M. First New York City Bank officials said that half of the public's money had been stolen. No word on where Granger is or where she plans on going next. The bank was almost too clean for clues. _

"_We are obviously not dealing with an amateur here," Chief Garret Rafferty said to the press "or a lady. She is very intelligent and knows how to use a weapon." A gun and whip seem to be her choice, but that is all the police have to go on right now. There is a one million dollar reward __for any promising hints as to where Granger is and a two millions dollar reward for anyone who catches her and brings her to the authorities. Officials, however want the public to be aware that this is not a woman to go chasing after. "She can shoot a gun and crack that damn whip of hers. Though so far no deaths have been reported that were caused by her." _

_ Hermione Granger's reason for warrant then? Robbing the rich, people and banks alike. And some say she is doing this to feed the poor ever since taxes have gone up with Tom Riddle in charge.  
_

Underneath the article was a drawn picture of Hermione Granger. Small print described her hair as brown and wavy with brown eyes and about 6'5.

Harry would have read some more, but hearing the door to his private cabin on the train open made him slip the paper back into his brief case quickly. He took a deep breath of relief when he saw that it was only his cousin Dudley. Seeing how big he was getting made Harry wonder where exactly his aunt and uncle were getting his clothes tailored. The silk button down shirt and black jacket were too big to buy at any general store.

"What do you have in the case?" Dudley sneered at Harry. Harry, knowing Dudley could not read very well anyway opened the black leather case and handed Dudley some of the articles he had been collecting over the years. He was calm as Dudley simply shuffled through the papers and let them fly to the floor as he did not find them interesting. "What are you keeping all this rubbish for?" Dudley asked his cousin, not looking at him.

"Some of us enjoy keeping a little piece of history." Harry was quite the gentleman as he spoke. Calm, cool and collected. That was one of the things that Albus Dumbledore liked about Harry. Where his relatives would get pushy and begin to turn red, Harry was calm and spoke no temper.

Dudley glared at him. "Father wants you," he said simply, and threw the articles up in the air and walked away.

Harry sighed. He began to gather up some of the articles and place them gingerly back in his brief case. They were the only thing in this world that were actually his. Sure his relatives had great wealth and great social standing, but they liked to pretend that Harry did not exist and gave him very little of what they had. But when it came to being out in public, because Dumbledore loved having Harry around and praised him so much publicly to the nation, the people had grown to love him, so his relatives kept him around to stay where they were socially.

That was ok though, Harry was not interested in their money anyway, though he had to admit, always having the newest fashion was quiet nice.

After picking up the last article he put his brief case away and put on his coat. He straightened his tie and put on his top hat, shook off any lint on his suit and walked out to the main cabin of the train to speak with his Uncle.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Vernon did not even bother to look at his nephew. "Yes, we will be arriving in Louisiana territory soon."

"Ok."

Vernon finally looked at him. "After that we will be heading down to Texas for the ball."

Harry nodded.

Tom Riddle looked at Harry and smirked at him. Harry and Riddle did not get along very well. Vernon smirked as well. Harry's heart pounded in his chest. What was going on? "We will be staying with Aunt Marge for two nights."

Harry froze. "Aunt Marge! But her and I-we-"

"Have you read the morning paper, Harry?" Tom asked in his silky voice. Harry shook his head and was given the morning paper.

_ Officials are guessing that Hermione Granger may go back down to Louisiana territory, one of the poorest states in the nation.__ And after that Mexico where she will lay low for awhile to plan her next robbery. _

Harry looked up at Tom and his uncle. "It says here they're just guessing. Do you really think we'd be safer at Aunt Marge's huge one-thousand dollar mansion. That's the kind of place she would go after!" It was not that Harry was afraid of this Hermione Granger, he actually was hoping for the chance to meet her. And possibly help her any way he could. He did not exactly approve of all the taxes Tom and his Uncle were using the poor to get for the rich.

Tom looked at Harry intently. "Vernon," he began. "Harry is right."

_ WHAT! _Harry screamed in his mind.

"Bloody Granger could actually rob your Aunt's house. So here is what we shall do. We shall double the security at the house and we shall also double the security on this train, should there come a time when we do need to stay on it for a night. We'll put iron bars on the windows that will slip into holes in case we want to open them. We'll add an extra door to every entrance with a different lock than the others have now."

Vernon smiled at his colleague. "And how, sir, do you plan on paying all these extra men and paying for the bars and extra doors and locks that this train will need."

Tom smirked at Harry and then looked at Vernon. "Looks like we'll just have to raise another tax, now doesn't it."

Harry took in a deep breath. What he would not give to have his parents alive and by his side right now.

Folks at The Border restaurant were enjoying the delicious food and live entertainment. Ladies danced and flirted with the men that were being so generous with their wallets, as this was not the cheapest place in town. The music was loud and joyful, people were drinking and drowning out any noises from the poor, outside, world. Little did they know however, that poor, outside world was enjoying the party, dare anyone think it, more than they were!

A small young man, who looked more like a boy really because of his small frame and big brown eyes was serving the guest as best he could. "You there! Boy!" A woman called. The boy walked up to her. "Take this chicken away I could not eat another bite!" She hiccuped, clearly drunk. "Watch my purse," she said without thinking and went to use the ladies room.

A small smile came on the boys lips as the woman walked away. As he began to clear the table and put the cups into his tub of dirty dishes, he quickly, but oh so, cunningly, put her purse underneath the other dishes and walked outside behind the kitchen, no one being the wiser about this kitchen boy carrying a bunch of dirty dishes.

Once outside the boy dropped the purse behind a bush where it was picked up by another young man who, if one looked closely, had red hair poking out underneath his cowboy hat. The other boy walked back through the kitchens. "Hey! Keith!" The boy looked at the head chef. "I know you can't talk but I don't think you are so stupid you can't remember that we got a huge party out there. No more outside breaks!"

Keith nodded and went back to his duty. When he was back out on the floor a drunk man threw his arm on his shoulder and laughed loudly. Keith, noticing the gold ring on his left hand helped the man to a seat and pocketed the gold in his pocket.

Keith passed another bus boy who quickly whispered in his ear, "Ron's got everything from the purses, I'll go get them and you can give them back to their owners."

"Good work, Dean. Where's Luna?"

"About to go on stage."

Right on cue a pretty little blonde stepped onto the stage in front of the music players. "Good evening, everyone," she spoke in a very soothing voice. "If you don't mind I am going to sing a very quiet song, so please, do come closer to the stage." Most of the party did leaving Keith and Dean to do as they wish. Well, for the most part. There were people working here who were not a part of the gang.

As Luna sang tables were cleared, and purses and pocket books were picked. Not too much was taken though. The gang had hit the jak pot but they still had to be smart about how much they took after that huge robbery in New York.

The night went on and as people began to drag themselves out to their cars and cabs, Luna, Dean and Keith took this as a signal that they should also get leaving. Luna changed into her jeans, boots and riding hat and quickly ran outside of the building and to the back where Ron had three horses waiting for his mates with bags jingling on either sides of them.

"Where's Dean and Hermione!" Ron whispered urgently.

"Right here!" Dean came running up behind Luna.

"Hermione!" Ron asked with more concern.

"Right here, Ron! Where's my bag? And you know better than to use our names outside!"

"Here! And I am sorry. I just panicked is all." Ron tossed her a ruck sack. Hermione took off the hat that she had used to over her hair with so that her long, brown locks now drifted pass her shoulders. She took off the over sized trousers she had been wearing to reveal the jeans hidden underneath. She changed into her boots, mounted her horse and the four were gone into the night.

It was a slow jog with the horses, from the restaurant to their hideout. Or, as they usually refer to it as, "home." On the way they passed a huge white mansion. Hermione looked at Ron with a smile and he just shook his head. "Give it a couple nights," he said to her.

Hermione giggled. "You're right. We have been quite busy."

At about two in the morning the group finally arrived at a tall, shabby looking house. They could not be happier to be there. They got off their horses, tied them to the post on the porch, got the bags off of them and went inside.

"Mum! Mum!" Ron yelled. "We're back!"

It sounded like a whole calvary was coming down the stairs. Hermione's heart stopped beating. What if it was a whole calvary? What if they finally found her! What about all the Weasley's! Where were they? Would they be taken to be hanged? Burned? Shot! Hermione would never forgive herself if-

"Hermione!"

Hermione suddenly found herself having breathing difficulty as a plump, red headed woman gave her a bone crushing hug. All eight of the Weasley's now surrounding the four and telling them how happy they were now that they were home.

"Ron!" Ginny, his little sister shouted and jumped into his arms. "Luna!"

"Dean!"

"Hey, Seamus."

"I was worried about someone catching you."

"I'd be more worried for Hermione."

"Yes, why did it take so long for you to get back?" Penelope, Percy Weasley's wife, asked. Her husband took the bags from the four and went to go put them in the secret room which could only be entered through the cupboard under the kitchen sink.

"We thought you'd be back an hour ago!" Bill started.

"Mum, was crying," Ginny whispered.

"Hermione, Ron, Luna, Dean!" Molly spoke and waved her hand. "Come into the kitchen to eat. You can't have had much decent food on the road."

"We saw the article of you in New York," Fred Weasley spoke up.

"Bloody Granger," his twin, George, read from the paper. "Interesting."

"Bloody Granger?" Hermione repeated. They all took a seat in the kitchen.

"They make it sound like were killing people!" said Ron, as he slipped in next to Hermione.

"It's sensational!" Fred told him.

"Well none of it would be necessary if Riddle would lower taxes!" Ginny put in.

"Speaking of!" George began. "Fred and I found out where he is headed next." Hermione looked at him. Fred and George were the spies of her "organization." She had no idea where or how they got their information. But they were always correct and that was all that mattered.

"Where?"

"Let me help!" Fleur, Bill's wife, told Molly Weasley as she tried to reach for some plates that were too high for her.

"A woman named Marge Dursley," George continued.

"Obvious relative to Vernon Dursley," said Fred.

"Too fat to be anyone else's!"

"George!"

"It's true mum!"

Everyone laughed. "I don't think we shall go anywhere tonight, or tomorrow," Hermione began, and everyone got quiet. They always did whenever she spoke. "For one thing, Ron, Luna, Dean and I are all very tired. And tomorrow we need to go visit Sirius in Fort Town. I've been promising to go see the people there anyway. Just haven't had a chance."

"Fort Town?" repeated Ginny.

"Yes. Why, what is it?"

"They just had another huge tax on them. Children were crying, but Lucius Malfoy and his son just took what they could, leaving the people with hardly anything. It's all in a letter Sirius sent us."

"I do wish that man would just come and live with us," Molly said, tipping some sausage and toast into everyone's plate. "Remus and Tonks will be coming here soon." Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley who sighed and spoke up, "They just lost their home."

"What!" Hermione screamed.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "They'll be here in the morning."

Hermione turned red with anger. "One of these days, I am going to rob Tom Riddle right from underneath his nose!" she swore.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it

Chapter 2

Harry took in a deep breath. He could do this. It was only for two days, and staying with Aunt Marge was not all that bad. Most of the time she simply ignored Harry or told him to do the dishes. If the nation could see how his family treated him behind close doors, what would they do. He shook his head. Nothing, probably. The poor were being too squashed out to care about a poor rich boy and his troubles. And as for the rich, well, they all had problems behind closed doors.

It was late, about two in the morning, and Harry could sense the tension in the air because of that Hermione Granger girl. What if she was hiding the bushes right now? No, there were way too many guards. Besides, she was probably still on her way back from New York. At least he hoped she was.

"VERNON!" A very large women greeted the Dursley's and Tom at the door. "Mr. Riddle, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you." They shook hands and Harry noticed Tom's face grimace at how tight Marge grabbed his.

"Well, come inside all of you!" Marge spoke in a rush. "Don't know if that Bloody Granger is around. Not that she could come in with all the dogs that I am about to let off the leash. Potter, get the bags."

They walked down the lit hallway. Harry put his hands on his hips and sighed. He was too much of a gentleman to tell any lady no when she asked, or in this case, told him to help. "I absolutely love being rich," Harry spoke to himself. He took the bags slowly to their proper rooms so he would not have to spend as much time with the "family."

"Are you going to the ball, Marge? It's next week. In Austin, Texas. That is where we shall be heading in two days to get ready for it."

"Why yes!" Marge smiled. "I just bought the most beautiful purple gown!" Harry turned red as he tried to hide his smile from the picture that was forming in his mind of a fat Marge wearing a ball gown. "Cost me nearly two grand you know! Vincent! Hurry up with dinner!"

"Right away madam..." the butler walked off. "And bring tea! Nasty servants!" Marge hissed to Tom. "I found Vincent on the street with his wife and two daughters and thought to give him a job when I saw him making tea for others like him." "Others" and "they" meant the poor class of people that the rich liked to pretend did not exist. It was easier that way. "I was very thirsty that day and asked for a cup and when I tried it I just had to have him as my butler!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Sure, take the poor's money, and now take some of their best cooks. What was next?

"It's not like I don't pay him though!" Marge went on. Vincent brought the tea into the dining room and set it on the mahogany coffee table. "Don't I, Vincent," she barked at him.

Vincent made a slight bow. "Yes, ma'am." Only Harry heard the reluctance in his voice.

"Vincent also makes the best steak. That's for dinner. Anything we don't have, we can simply give to the dogs."

_To the dogs! _Harry was outraged. One of those dogs could feel a whole family of five. And what was left of the dog, could go to their dog! Harry had to focus on something else.

"Heard of that Granger girl?" Marge went on. So much for that idea. Hermione Granger was quite the interesting topic.

"Yes," Tom began. "In fact that is why we came here for the next couple of nights. Didn't want to risk staying on that train through the country."

"Naturally. What do you think of her Petunia?"

Petunia, who was focusing on keeping a large dog named Ripper off of her, smiled politely at Marge and said, "O-well, o, do get off!"

"Ripper!" Marge boomed and the dog went to go sit at her feet.

Petunia sighed. "Thank you. Well she is no lady that much is for sure, and she was obviously raised by a pack of wolves!" She fixed her shoulder length gloves.

Marge grunted. "It is a good thing our Dudley will be able to marry a proper woman. As for you"- she spoke to Harry for the first time and he looked at her, as calm as a newborn baby looking at something new. "If it weren't for Dumbledore and the country loving you so much, I'd give you off to someone like _her_!"

"At least she knows how to share," Harry's voice was calm. "Excuse me," he said before anyone could say anything and got up, "I would like to freshen up before dinner." He walked down the large lit hall but did not go straight to the bathroom. Instead he went to the kitchen where he found Vincent. "Vincent, sir?"

The man turned to Harry and a slight smile formed on his lips, but the quickly faded away. "I admit I liked you a lot more when you actually worked with Dumbledore. Do you even know where he is? Does he know what his step brother has done?"

Harry reached in to his inside pocket and walked towards the man. "I have been trying to keep in touch with Dumbledore. But every time I try to send him a letter To-they get lost. Here," Harry handed the man a wade of green, folded, cash. Vincent looked at Harry. "Please. I know how my Aunt Marge can be and how much she is really paying you."

Vincent sighed, and like a defeated man took the money and stuffed it inside his socks. "You know if it were not for Hermione Granger, my little girl would have starved to death, even with how good Marge is to me," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry gulped. "I'm sorry. They don't listen to me."

"I can tell. You have no other living relatives."

Harry looked down. "No, sir."

They heard loud laughter in the living room and both men jumped. Harry nodded to Vincent and then walked back in to the living room forgetting about washing his hands. About a half hour later, Vincent announced that dinner was ready and they all made their way to a large sitting room that had another mahogany table with eight chairs, real crystal glasses and very fine china.

Sure Harry really liked nice things, but not when it meant practically stealing the money to pay for it.

Ronald Weasley, Ginny, Luna and Hermione Granger woke up early the next morning and began to pack her things for the short journey ahead of her. They would be going to Sirius' house to drop off some money and then to Fort Town. Hermione and the other girls all decided to would be best to dress like, well, girls for once. She put on a long, light pink skirt, and proper riding boots for women with a long sleeve, white button down shirt. She pulled her hair back in very styled up do and then put on a proper lady's bonnet. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. No one would recognized her, should they run into anyone looking for her, because they would be looking for a woman with a whip, wild hair and handkerchief around her neck that Hermione normally used to keep dust from flying in her mouth.

Luna wore the same as Hermione except her outfit was a dark green skirt with a light green top, and Ginny decided to wear a very bold red skirt and let her hair hang loose. Of course it was a bit safer for her. Molly would never allow her youngest daughter to go out with Hermione and the others.

Ron knocked on the door and came into the room. "Lovely ladies!" he smiled at them. The three young women smiled back.. "No weapons?" he asked suddenly confused.

"But of course, Ronald!" Luna smiled and lifted up her skirt to show him the gun that was tied around her thigh. Ron blushed. "And we've each got a small knife in our boot."

"I shall feel naked without my whip," Hermione sighed.

"You know it safer with out that!" Ginny said quietly.

Hermione nodded. She fixed her hat and said, "Everyone know the story right? If we get caught." They nodded. "Right then, lets go."

They mounted their small skinny horses. Hermione did want to take her black beauty, but she knew that anyone would guess that horse to be stolen and then link it to her.

"Do be careful!" Molly told them as they walked off . "Ron, look after Ginny!"

"Mum, need I remind you, that last time we did this, I was the one who got Ron out of trouble," said Ginny.

Molly sighed. "Just be careful. Remus and Tonks should be here by the time you get back. I love you all!"

"We love you to! Be home in time for dinner!"

And the four were off.

Harry jumped up to someone slamming on his door. "Get up, boy!" Vernon shouted. "We need your help!"

"Yes, sir!" Harry shouted and took a huge sigh. He had already been up for an hour, reading some articles about the day of his parents death that he had taken from the local library. "My help? Really? What is this world coming to. They never need anything from me." Harry put the article away and got up and began to dress into his best suit for the day, knowing all too well, that they were going to meet some of Marge's other rich friends.

"Do you really think that could work?" Harry heard Tom ask Vernon as he walked into the sitting room.

"How could it not? She loves competition, and she loves the rich! She'll get the best of both world's for her." Vernon looked up in time to see Harry. "Marge's second cousin's daughter, Lavender, is here, go escort her in."

"Of course." Harry fixed his jacket and put on his hat, wondering why they were not having Dudley do the escorting since he was such a terrible match for any fine, southern bell. He walked out to a carriage just as it was pulling up. The door opened and Harry's lost a bit of breath. He was expecting a fat mini version of Marge. Instead he saw a tall, skinny brunette before him wearing a white gown that was cut perfectly and clung to her pearly skin.

Harry cleared his throat. "Lavender Brown," he bowed sightly. "Where are your parents?" he said noticing that she was the only one coming out.

"O, they will be along a little later," Lavender spoke like a true southern bell as well. She opened an umbrella to shield her skin from the hot sun. "And you are Dudley!" Her eyes suddenly looked very excited.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you. My name is Harry Potter."

"O." Her smiled faded. "The Dursley's nephew."

"That is correct madam." Harry offered her his arm and she took it. "Why did you take me for Dudley right away?"

"O," Lavender turned red. "Apparently my family has it in mind that I should marry him. Keep the money in the family, you know?"

Harry nodded, not really understanding, since he was never given any money except to go buy a new suit when needed. Lavender stood at his height, perhaps it was the heels that gave her that nearly five nine standing.

"Though it would be nice to not marry for such a thing."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "I could not agree any more," Harry's smile was very kind and Lavender found herself blushing again.

Once inside the large house Lavender was greeted by Tom Riddle, Marge and Vernon. "You look beautiful, my dear!" said Vernon.

"And don't worry," Marge spoke. "We shall have you as a proper sized lady in no time!" Lavender looked at Harry and bit her lip. "Dudley! She's here!"

Now Harry knew why he was asked to escort Lavender inside. Dudley had been busy fixing his hair, his tie, which was still crooked, and making sure he wore his brightest pocket watch in order to impress his ideal, future, fiancé. Harry had to hold his back his laughter as Dudley tried to make a graceful entrance. His feet stomped the floor as he walked down to meet everyone and his many chins went this way and that.

"Lavender!" he took her hand and kissed it.

"Such a gentleman," Petunia sniffed.

"I will go help with your bags," Harry told Lavender, wanting to spare her some embarrassment.

"Thank you, Harry," Dudley spoke, sounding too polite. "Shall we go have tea in the garden?"

Lavender nodded, afraid she might croak if she spoke. She put on her best fake smile and walked out with them.

"Poor girl," Harry heard Vincent say beside him. "So pretty, and she seems so lovely to marry a person like him! You should try and win her over Harry!"

Harry chuckled. "I'll admit, she is quite beautiful, and a perfect lady."

"But...?"

Harry looked at Vincent. "I do like a woman who doesn't mind a walk on the wild side."

"Someone like Hermione Granger?"

Harry shrugged. "Someone like that."

Vincent laughed out loud. "O, Harry. Deep down, you are not the true gentleman you'd like us all to think you are."

"I have been forced to hide other parts of me for years. But the gentleman side of me, is very real and very genuine."

About an hour later, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny arrived at a small shack and knocked. A tall, skinny man, with curly black and graying hair answered. "Hermione!" he breathed, and hugged her close. "Ron, Ginny, Luna, do come in, come in."

"Sorry we are so late Sirius," Ginny began.

"We had a lot to carry." Luna dropped a large sack of gold coins on his table that had a single candle on it. "We heard you got hit hard."

"You young ones should not be taking this upon yourselves," Sirius said sadly.

"But no one else is!" Hermione told him.

"I know, I know." There was a silence, and the Sirius put on a sad smile and brought Hermione's face in between his hands, "You look like such a lady."

She smiled. "Sirius, what is wrong?"

"Just hard times is all."

"Please!" said Ginny. "You and Remus are our best friends, and you both always get the same look in your eye when something is troubling you.

Sirius sighed. He went to his desk in the corner of the room and pulled out an article. "Read it."

Hermione read the article with Ron, Luna and Ginny looking over her shoulder.

_Harry Potter, nephew to the Dursley's and Dumbledore's most closest confident has said that he is doing everything within his power to get a hold of Albus Dumbledore to find out exactly where he is on his journey to promote peace and to find out when he will be back. _

The article went on a bit, but everyone's eyes moved to the picture of the tall, strapping young man.

"He is quite handsome," said Luna.

"And spoiled," Hermione told her, and handed the article back to Sirius.

"I don't think so."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is that all about?"

Sirius sat down. "I have not been completely honest with you. Only, Remus, Tonks, Molly and Arthur know."

"Know what?" Ron pushed.

"About Harry Potter. He...he is my god son."

Their mouths fell open. "Your _god son_!" Hermione said.

"Yes."

"Sirius!" Ron was shocked. "How come you never told us."

"Because you were all young and I did not see the need to tell you."

"And now you do?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

Sirius sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Harry's twentieth birthday just passed. And I promised his parents long ago that I would give him the key and title to his inheritance."

"_More _moeny!" Hermione gasped.

"I do not think he is like the others!" Sirius spoke quickly. "Besides, it is not all money, most of it is land."

"Which the rich also like to take!" Hermione said with hands on her hips.

"Hermione I would not send you into the lion's mouth if I did not have great need of it. But James and Lily Potter were my best friends. Would you please give this to Harry." He handed her an envelope which did in fact have a key in it and a letter. "I know there is more to Harry than meets these articles. I think he really is trying to keep in touch with Prime Minister Dumbledore."

"Not doing a very good job," said Ron.

"O, newspapers always hide something!" Luna snapped. "You should know," she said to Hermione. "They don't tell the whole truth about you."

Hermione sighed and looked at Sirius. "Not every person who is rich could possibly be as selfish as the last, right?" Sirius smiled at her. "If you have faith in him then I do. Come on, we have to get to Fort."

"Thank you, Hermione." Sirius saw them out.

She sat sideways on her horse. "Now the only thing would be to find him!"

"Last I heard he was in Louisiana territory headed to Texas," Sirius informed her.

"I never was a big fan of Texas," said Ron.

"Yay, all the more reason to love the rich." And the four were off once again.

Within just thirty minutes of their riding they saw a group of men ahead of them. "Uh oh," said Ginny.

"Get in line," Hermione ordered. She fell behind Ron who now led the three women. There hearts beat faster as they realized that these men were their worse nightmare. Federal marshals.

"Stand up straight!" Ginny hissed at Hermione and Luna. They did, and rode with confidence that was not really there.

"Ahoy there!" one of the feds shouted. "What are you all doing out?!"

"Just escorting these ladies to Fort."

"Yea?" There were six men in all. Hermione had never killed a man before, let alone shoot one, but she would if she had to. They circled the group and inspected their horses.

"It's dangerous being out on these roads. We suspect Bloody Granger might be traveling them to go into Fort."

"Possible," Ron spoke. "I've got that covered though." He showed the men his gun.

"So are we." And all the men showed Ron their guns on both of their sides.

Ron nodded approvingly. "Good thing to. She is a dangerous character."

"What are you all doing out here?" another man asked.

"We're teachers," Luna spoke.

"Ey! What are ya'll trin' ta teach," another man asked and smiled a toothless smile.

"Careful!" Ron shouted to a man who was getting too close to Ginny. "That's my sister, she's a feisty one. She don't like to be reckoned with."

Ginny glared at the man. "I'll take your word for it. What's in the bag?"

"Supplies for the children," Hermione spoke with her best southern drawl.

"Mind if we check?"

"Course not sir. But we want to hurry. The children are expecting us."

"Why so eager to teach?" one man asked looking into Luna's bags. There was indeed, pencils, paper, ink and old text books.

"Why," Luna began, sounding every bit as a southern lady should, "what with all these taxes the children can hardly afford any school anymore." Hermione had just noticed that Luna had unbuttoned the first three buttons of her top and hid her smile.

The man smiled at her. "And what do you teach madam?"

Luna giggled and batted her eye lashes. "I teach all sorts of subject sir," she purred.

The man giggled. "I'll bet your good at it."

"O, please. But I do try and put the children first."

"Really, who d'you put next?"

"Anyone I think is worth it." Luna leaned against the man's ear and whispered, "In fact, the sooner I get done teaching, the sooner I can meet you up at..." she whispered against his ear then.

The man cleared his throat loudly. "Lettem through boys!"

"But they look like they got"-

"LETTEM THROUGH!"

"The circle opened and the four went on their merry way. After twenty minutes of riding everyone looked at Luna. Already knowing their question she said, "I told him to meet me at the round up. It's a saloon in the opposite direction of the way we will be taking home."

They all laughed and another twenty minutes, they had arrived in the sad, dreary town of Fort. It didn't take long before word got out that Hermione Granger was in town.

One man said, "Hermione!" and the whole town came running out to meet them.

"Yay!"

"Hermione!"

"Did you bring chocolate!"

"I have your picture from the paper!"

"What do you have for me!"

Adults, teen, the young and the old all rushed out to greet Hermione. They knew she had something good. She always did.

Ron stuck his finger in his mouth and whistled loudly. "Thank you, Ron." Hermione smiled. "Alright. May I please get the parents to come over to Ron and Luna. Kids, Ginny and I have special gifts for you!"

"Yay!!!" the children shouted.

Chocolate, gold coins and paper money were passed out to the small crowd all suddenly appeared from secret pockets inside the sacks carrying school supplies, which the four also passed out happily. "How did you do this!" people asked.

"Hermione, you and your team are so clever!"

"Thank you, so much!"

"I don't know how we'd survive without you!"

"You're the best."

"Come have dinner with us tonight."

"I'm afraid we can't."

"That carriage you wanted is ready for you," a man told Ron.

"Thank you. Here," Ron handed the man a small sack of gold and silver.

"I wish we could do more," Luna said to a woman.

A tear fell from the woman's eye. "You already do so much! Thank you, thank you!"

"Don't eat all the chocolate at once," Hermione warned the children. She and Ginny could feel the children tugging at their skirts, and all the hands in their faces were like swarms of flies. "Mrs. Weasley has bent over backwards to make this all for you."

"We won't!" they all smiled. But she knew better and she just smiled and laughed at them. "Now! We heard someone was having a birthday today!"

"Yay!" the children shouted all the more. "Joey! Joey!"

A small blonde boy came forward. "Hello, Joey." Hermione kneeled in front of him. "And how old are you today?"

"Seven mam."

"Such a gentleman. Well," Hermione went to her horse, "in honor of your birthday not only did Mrs. Weasley make you an extra piece of chocolate but we also have a shiny, new pocket knife. The handle is made from real whale bone, and the pouch is real leather."

"Thank you!" the boy smiled, showing off his two missing front teeth. "I can help daddy skin chicken now!"

Hermione giggled. "Your welcome."

For another two hours, the gang and the towns people enjoyed the chocolate, the money of course was hidden and played with the children. It all ended too quickly. Halsted, the town "look out" ran up to Hermione and told her that Lucius Malfoy, one of the nations top bounty hunters, was on his way and would be there in twenty minutes. So after a quick good bye, the four horses that had brought the four to town were tied to a wagon and Hermione and Ron dressed as a couple, and Ginny and Luna did the best they could to conceal their womanly bodies so as to act as a small family.

"Where to next?" Ron asked Hermione. They were careful not to say each others names when out in public.

Hermione sighed. "Well, next we drop this key and letter off to Harry Potter and hope that Sirius is right about him. It's just a matter of finding him."

"George and Fred will find out. They always do."

"I know. It worries me sometimes how and where they get their information."

Harry had done his best all day to keep away from the "family." But with guest coming and going, Lavender's family mostly, it was hard to because he and the Dursley's had to make like, dare someone suggest it?they actually liked each other..

Harry sighed. It had been a very long day, but he was sure it was nowhere near as long as Lavender's. She was stuck with Dudley all day, pretending that he did amuse her and that she thought all his jokes were funny and clever. Lavender tried to engage about the more recent books, French politics, she even tried talking about gardening, but Dudley did not know about any of that. So in the end the couple talked about the weather. Harry had to admit, Lavender did have quiet a way of taking such a boring topic and making it interesting. Most of what she said even about the weather, Dudley still could not follow. "It has been quite sunny and warm," was about as far as he could go.

"Harry!" Marge barked. "Come in here!"

Harry walked up to the woman. "Yes, mam?"

"Sign this," she handed Harry a pen and paper.

"What is it?"

"Don't ask just do!"

"Harry does have a right to know what he is signing," Tom told Marge. He looked at Harry and said, "Your uncle and I have been discussing a...a strategy as how to catch Bloody Granger."

"Why? You've read about her, she is far too intelligent The only thing authorities have on her is that she uses guns and whip, and she is also a very good horse woman."

"Exactly," Tom spoke. Harry hated the way he folded his fingers under his pointy chin. "The ball next week at Texas...we'll have a show before it. People will come in from all over the country to show off their skill. There will be a shooting range, and a horse show. We'll also have a whip cracking contest."

"What is all this for exactly?"

Tom leaned forward. "The reward for the winner will be ten thousand dollars. That's more than enough to set up any man on his feet"-

"How much will the winner actually get after taxes," Harry hissed.

"Mind your tongue!" Petunia snapped.

"That's the thing," said Tom. "The winners money is all tax free."

"And Her-Bloody Granger? Where does she come in to play?"

"She is the best when it comes to all three of these topics. And there is a big prize money in it for the winner. This contest is open to the rich and to the poor. You know she'll be there. Lucius Malfoy is going to help us find her as well. He is the best bounty hunter out there after all."

"So why do you need me to sign?"

"Because we want you as our spokesperson. And as an adult, we can't just make you do it. Come off it Potter, the country loves you! Everyone will enter just because you are there. Not to mention all the crowds you'll draw, and all the money that crowd will have." Tom smirked.

"What is I don't want to be a part of this?"

"Then Dumbledore lost his finest confident, and the nations golden boy because he went mad. A disease of the mind he inherited from his mother! Locked in the nut house forever with no chance of ever seeing the light of day."

Harry froze. He thought his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. What good was he to his country locked up? It was only because of his influence that he was able to keep donations for the poor going. And he still had to find Dumbledore.

"Fine," he sighed, defeated and signed the paper.

"You see Vernon!" Tom smiled. "He can be reasoned with." He snapped his fingers and a small went running up to him. "Get this to Mr. Lance Hunter. Tell him I want it in the paper tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," and the boy took off.

"Tomorrow!" Harry gasped.

"Yes, Harry. We need to make sure that Bloody Granger sees it."

13 pages! I am really enjoying writing this! Hope you all like it to! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Own It

Chapter 3

I am trying to add breaks where they are needed in the story, but for whatever reason they will not show up on the site. I am trying though. I added a bit ore Ginny for you Ginny lovers. Thanks for the reviews! :D Onward!!

Hermione was usually a very early morning person, seeing as how to she needed as much time to steal from the rich and give it to the poor. Talk about irony. But this particular morning she could not get herself out of bed. It felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. A feeling that had a tendency to come and go. She took a huge sigh and sat up. Deciding that taking a bath would be her next best move, she did that. There was a lake behind the burrow surrounded with trees and bushes that had a waterfall supply from, well, no one really knew from where, but it did the job and kept the water flushed out and clean. When ever someone went down to it to bathe, the family had a simple system of putting a little piece of wood that was painted red over the kitchen sink. Why red, and why the sink? No one really knew, it was something Molly Weasley had thought of after she had Ginny.

While Hermione was bathing, Remus and Tonks got up and began to make breakfast. As soon as the smell of sausage and eggs hit Molly's nose, she threw on her robe and ran down stairs.

"Remus! Tonks!" she screeched. "What _are _you doing?!"

"Please, Molly," Remus began, "let us do something as a thank you."

"Take care of that baby that is about to come into this world!" Molly yanked the plates out of Tonk's hands.

The couple sighed. There was no point in arguing with the woman. "Go sit down," Remus instructed his wife, "I'll bring you some tea."

"Thank you dear," she kissed his lips and went into the living room.

"Mum! Remus!" Fred and George suddenly ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone," Luna yawned and sat down at the kitchen table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Riddle is having a contest!" George and Fred shouted together.

This caught everyone's attention. Ron, who had heard the twins barge into the house like a bunch of mad men, walked into the kitchen and asked lazily, " What kind of contest? Who has the biggest house? The fattest pocket book? Are we out of butter and jam? I really want toast." He looked in the ice box.

Remus took the newspaper that Fred and George always got up early to run into town to go get. Keeping up with taxes was a very important thing to do these days. Should someone dare miss the memo on a new tax, and they could go to prison.

"Well," Remus' eyes grew wide, "that is quite the contest. And apparently with Harry Potter's own words to." He looked at Molly sadly who simply nodded.

"Remus?" Tonks walked back into the kitchen. "What is it? What's taking so long?" He showed her the paper and after reading only the first paragraph she chocked out, "O...my. That...that is really something."

The newspaper began to make its rounds. "There has got to be a catch," Luna said, giving the paper to Percy who had just walked in. "Riddle would never give out so much money at the risk of giving it someone poor _tax free_. Would he?" She looked at Remus like he might have the answer. He simply shrugged.

"At least there are no new taxes," Molly sighed.

"Don't get too excited yet, mum," Percy began.

"Always the one with cheerful news," said Fred.

Percy ignored him. "Apparently there is a new tax due next month to pay for extra police officers and additions to the trains that go across the country."

"Yea, extra police officers that Riddle has to pay in order to protect him from _Bloody Granger_!" Seamus piped up. Everyone laughed except Molly.

"That girl took too much on her shoulders. Well, at least we can pay it. Arthur has been working at the railroad to make extra money."

"You know Hermione is going to see that article," Remus said the one thing that everyone was avoiding. They all looked at him. "Well, it's true. She is going to want to go to that contest. Everyone in the country knows she is the best shooter, horse rider and she can crack a whip."

"Don't show it to her then!" Molly whispered.

"Show me what?"

Everyone stopped breathing.

"Hi!" Ron greeted her cheerfully. "Toast?"

Hermione smiled. "No thanks. So what are we will talking about that I cannot see?" She snatched the paper that was still in Percy's hands.

_May 10, 1864_

_Tom Riddle, the nations temporary leader _(Hermione laughed at this) _has decided, that for one summer only, there shall be three nation wide games all to be held in the state of Texas. A shoot out, a horse race as well as jumping show, and whip contest. The winner will receive 10,000 dollars, tax free, in cash, from none other than Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. _

_Harry Potter, nephew to Vernon and Petunia Dursley, has said that he would be "delighted" to host the games this coming week on May 16, and said that he invited all people, of all races, from all backgrounds to come out and join. _

Hermione stopped reading and looked at the family around her. Her eyes rested on Molly. "Sirius told us yesterday when we went to go see him, about Harry Potter." Molly looked like she was about to say something, but Hermione turned to Remus and said, "I have his letter and key of inheritance that Sirius promised his parents he would give to him after turning twenty. But he hasn't gotten the chance to."

"So," Molly spoke quietly, "go and give him his key and letter, and then come straight back!"

"You know I can't do that!"

"Hermione listen to yourself!"

"And let other children starve!" Hermione shook her head. "Mrs. Weasley, trust me when I say that participating in this show, will indeed be my greatest performance."

"_Our _greatest performance," Ron threw an arm around her. Hermione looked at him.

"O, come off it!" said Seamus, "You really think we're about to let you have all the fun!"

"Yea, you'll need our backs," Fred said.

"Besides," George began, "in the case that you do get caught, and I know you won't! You'll want us to get out."

Hermione giggled. "I would."

"I am definitely in this one!" Luna volunteered.

"You've been in on _every _one," Hermione laughed.

"Yea, but, I never got a chance to look at Harry Potter this closely," Luna smiled.

"The people may know who you are right away," Fred put in again. "They know you have skill."

"And they'll also have your back if you get caught," said Percy.

"Aren't you just the bucket of sunshine this morning," George told him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dean, you'd best stay out of this one. Seamus, Luna, Ron, let's go pack. You to Fred and George. We've got a long journey ahead of us and a lot to plan."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_I am so delighted on Harry Potter's decision to be our host of the show," Riddle said to the press. "I could not pick anyone better who was good talking to the public." Polite, Harry Potter, simply smiled and turned a slight shade of pink. _

"_I am looking forward to walking among the crowds," said Potter. "It has been too long."_

_Anyone wishing to sign up for the event needs to simply fill out the sheet below and send to the address printed below. Sign ups can also be done a day before the games at marked booths._

Harry tore out the article from the newspaper and placed it in his brief case, thinking he could use later for reference. He rubbed his eyes, he had been up all night looking through old articles, trying to get an idea of where Dumbledore could be and why he had suddenly stopped writing to Harry.

Or could it be that Dumbledore letters were not getting through to him? At the thought Harry smacked himself mentally. It was so obvious, it was the last thing he would have thought of. Harry could no longer send letters anywhere unless Tom Riddle allowed him to, knowing Harry would send for Dumbledore right away. Could Tom be blocking Dumbledore letters? Possibly.

"Great!" Harry spoke out loud.

"Harry!" Vernon shouted.

Harry ran to his uncle who was sitting in the kitchen with Aunt Marge, Petunia, Dudley and Lavender, still looking so out of place with the family. "Yes, sir?"

"Take our bags to the carriage. We will be leaving soon to head down to Texas."

Harry noticed the apologetic look Lavender was giving him. "Yes, sir. I will only be a moment."

"Too right you will."

"Don't mind him," Dudley said, not caring if Harry was out of reach of ear shot or not. "I'll make sure our children are never around him."

"O, but he does seem so well managed," Lavender tried.

"Believe me," Dudley shoved a piece of cake into his mouth and gulped down a cup of tea. He smacked his lips together. "He isn't."

After about a half hour all of their bags were packed and The Dursley's, Tom Riddle, Aunt Marge and Lavender all packed into a very large carriage. Lavender's family rode behind in another carriage and Harry, after making sure his brief case was securely fastened to the roof of the Dursely's carriage, sat out in front with one of Marge's drivers.

"How long will it take to get to Texas?" Lavender asked, trying to strike up conversation with Dudley.

"About two days. One night" Hey! He had gotten one question from Lavender right.

"Have you ever been there!?" she asked with excitement. "Real cowboys, and I heard in some places it never snows. Do you think we'll get to see a farmer take care of his cattle and crops? I would so like to know how they grow so much food with so little people."

Dudley shrugged. "As long as the food they grow gets to the party after the contest, who cares who take care of it, and how?"

Lavender leaned back in her seat clearly disappointed. "I think I shall rest," she lied. "Wake me when we get to the train station, please Petunia."

"Of course, dear."

Lavender leaned her head back and pretended to sleep. She could feel Dudley's hungry gaze on her and wished he would really go to sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

All of their best horses were packed. Hermione was dressed as man, fake beard and all with her chest slightly strapped down, so she could still have freedom of movement and breath. Seamus and Luna were dressed as a gentleman and his lady and looked as if they were taking their whole household on a trip. Ron wore the worse jeans he could find, and he was thankful he did not have to wear as much Hermione who looked like she was sweating from the gloves on her hands and the blocks they had put in her boots to make her seem taller.

They hid money, candy and medical supplies in every pocket they could think of. They were not planning on making any side trips, but one never knew. And the fact that it looked as if Ron and Luna were moving there home made it a little easier to hide just a little of those tricks that Fred and George had up their sleeve.

"How long will this trip take?" Luna asked Seamus who helped her onto her horse.

"You look beautiful Luna!" Hermione said.

Luna looked down at her blue dress and smiled then at Hermione. She opened up her parcel and stuck it over her head to block the sun. "Thank you. You are looking pretty good yourself."

Hermione laughed. "I feel like suck a woman in these trousers. Fred! George!"

"It will be about three days and two nights," Seamus answered Luna.

"O." She slipped a gold ring on her left hand and Seamus did the same. Fred and George came out, carrying a mule behind them with more bags. Seamus laughed. "Nice touch."

"We thought so!"

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Yup!" they all said together.

"Bye mum!"

"Bye Ginny! Love you!"

"Be home soon, be careful Hermione!"

"Always am, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Love you, dad!"

"You boys look out for Hermione and Luna!"

"And take care of Ginny!" Molly shouted. She was still not happy about Ginny dressing like a man and going off with them.

Ron rode next to Hermione. "What do you plan on doing with the money when you win it?"

"I plan on finding Dumbledore and get him to come back home!" Hermione looked in front of her. Somehow, this journey seemed bigger than robbing the New York state bank.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Once at the train station, Harry was not asked to unload the carriages. They were now in public, and in public, Harry was practically the Dursley's son. He opened the door of the carriage and the first one to take his hand which he held out was Lavender. She smiled and muttered a small thank you. Harry smiled back and gave her a quick nod. Next Petunia's hand, and finally Aunt Marge's, and Harry hid the slight pain she caused him.

When Aunt Marge came out of the carriage it was the pain in his eyes that Harry was really worried about. Aunt Marge had decided to wear a low cut maroon dress, much like the one Lavender was wearing, only Lavender did not have six rolls in her belly or three chins with tiny hairs. He grabbed his suitcase and did his best to not look at his aunt.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Harry heard Tom greet a tall skinny man. "And this must be Draco. My, my what a fine fellow."

"Thank you sir."

Harry did not like the tall man, or his mini me son. Draco looked at Harry, and knowing exactly who he was, and how much of a confident he was to Dumbledore and how much the world loved him, made him sneer and spit, "Potter," that was supposed to be a greeting with a bob of his head.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted back just as coldly. He could tell that the two of them were not going to get along very well.

Once on the train Harry chose a compartment that allowed him to be by himself hoping to catch a little rest. He stretched out on of the long, very comfortable seats, pulled his hat over his head and closed his eyes, allowing the train to rock him to sleep.

It was only a half hour later when he heard his door open and quickly sat up straightening his jacket and tie. "O! Lavender." He turned a little red. "Yes?" He still fumbled with his clothes.

"We're all about to eat an early lunch now," she spoke quietly. "Dudley said it would be best not to interrupt you, but I thought that...well, just in case, you should know."

Harry smiled politely. "Thank you, Lavender. I am a bit hungry actually, and I would love to have something to eat." He stood up, fixed his tie, offered his arm to Lavender and the two walked down the train to the dining compartment. Before they opened to the door to the dining area, Harry took his arm slowly away from her, and opened the door for her. She smiled at the gesture, but didn't realize that Harry pulled that small move mostly for his sake, not knowing exactly what his relatives would say or do to him had they seen him with Lavender's arm on his.

Harry sat down at the table after Lavender had her chair pulled out in a very clumsy matter by Dudley. _He is trying at least, _Harry thought to himself secretly gave his cousin a mental pat on the back. Like it actually did him any good.

The subject of profit, taxes and loans had come up and Harry knew that this was going to be another very uneventful week in his life. He could not help but wonder what the notorious Hermione Granger was up to right at the moment. Stealing again? Shooting someone from two hundred feet away straight into their forehead.

If he only knew that Hermione Granger, and her gang were now making their way, by horse, in the hot, hot sun to get to the same place where he was going, he may have found the ride a little more enjoyable. But alas, he did not know that Hermione's hair was wet with sweat from the clothes she was wearing so she could try at a chance to find him his huge inheritance and he did not know about her plans for entering the games, though he suspected it was a long shot, that she had actually read the paper. Could outlaws read?

Harry's head was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her name being brought in up in conversation by Lucius and Tom. Harry just noticed that Draco was in fact sitting next to him. Dudley was on the other side. Harry rolled his eyes. _"Count it all joy," _Harry thought to himself.

"What do you plan on doing with Granger when we catch her?" Lucius asked.

"Make an example out of her," Tom said coldly. Lavender stopped chewing her food and looked up to listen. Lucius noticed and said, "Perhaps this is not the conversation to be had in front of a lady."

"Don't kill her!" Lavender said at once.

"My dear," Lucius spoke, "if you knew how dangerous this woman was"-

"But she never killed anyone!" Lavender went on. Harry was quite impressed.

"She's just a girl!" Marge spoke quietly. "They have a tendency to be sensitive to the things they don't understand."

"I can read you know! I have read the articles about her!"

"Hush no!" Marge told her.

Lavender shut her mouth. Not because she wanted to, it was because she realized then that if she did marry into the family she would have to know her place as a woman, and always do as the men in her life told her. She looked at her plate, not very hungry anymore.

The day passed by quickly for both Harry and Hermione. Once night came, Harry made up his bed on the floor of his little compartment and Hermione pitched a tent for her, Ginny and Luna. Even though the train was a comfortable seventy-five degrees and the temperature had cooled to seventy-five degrees outside, both young adults still found themselves terribly chilled, and both not wanting to admit the reason why.

"Hermione," Luna began after a long silence.

"Hmm?" Hermione faced her. She was happy to be in nothing but a long t-shirt.

Luna played with her fake wedding ring. "What do you plan on doing when Dumbledore comes back?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Hermione sighed. "Yea, I know what you mean." Still she didn't say anything.

Luna spoke what was on both of the girls minds. "I should like to marry." She looked at Hermione and smiled. "What man would not want to have me? I can shoot a gun, start a fire and take care of people around me. And still be sexy while doing it."

Hermione giggled. "That you can. Um, I don't know what I'd like to do."

"Please, Hermione. You must have some needs. No interest in having a man?" Luna pressed on.

"I want a man," Ginny smiled at the two. "He should be tall, with a cute accent."

"Someone like, Dean?" Luna arched an eyebrow and all the girls giggled.

Ginny turned red, "No!"

"Shh! You'll wake them. But seriously Hermione. No man?"

"Well," Hermione thought of her next words carefully. Of course she wanted to know what it was like to be with someone she loved, to have his children and to hug and kiss. Of course she thought about it a lot. "It's just not something I think about too much. I've got too much on my plate right now," she lied. Of course she had those dirty thoughts every once in awhile that every young wants and yearns for without realizing it.

"I bet you marry Harry Potter!" Ginny said dreamily. "Wouldn't that just be the most romantic story!" Hermione laughed. " Dumbledore would have to give you a pardon if he knew you were marrying him. That man loves Potter like a son!"

"Please," Hermione rolled her eyes. "No matter how different Sirius may think he is, he is still a rich kid, and I don't think any man however how rich, could ever be happy with me."

"You are quite the rowdy one."

"Although," Hermione smiled mischievously, "he does look like he'd be a good lay."

All the girls squealed with delight and laughed. "You know, Luna, Dean does have a nice body," said Ginny.

"Yes," Luna slipped the ring back on her left finger. "My husband is so _amazing _after night falls!"

The girls all giggled loudly again. "What the heck are they doing over there?" Ron asked.

Fred shrugged. "Beats me."

It only took a few minutes for the group to fall asleep. All of them except for Hermione. She took up her covers and wrapped herself in them like a cocoon. This was something no one knew about her, whenever she did wrap the blankets around her tightly, it felt like someone else was holding her.

Harry had done something similar. But instead of wrapping the blankets around him, he bundled up all of his blankets and held them close to his chest. It felt like he was holding someone, and burying his face in the blankets made it feel like he was burying his face in someone's hair.

Both young adults sighed. Love would have to wait. Right now, the country needed them.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was still dusk out when Harry woke the morning. He did not have a private bathroom in his little compartment, so he would have to go use the public bathroom. He put on a pair of pants and his shirt but did not bother to tuck it in or button it all the way up. He regretted this later when he bumped into Lavender who was making her way out of her own compartment.

"Mr. Potter!" she gasped and quickly looked down to the ground.

"I am sorry, Miss Brown," he said quickly and began to button up his shirt. She was in a thinner summer dress he noticed. "I did not think a-anyone would be up th-this early."

She looked at his face that had five o clock shadow. "Quite alright."

They both turned a slight shade of pink. "Yes, well excuse me. I have to...well...excuse me." And Harry rushed down to the bathing compartment. Harry shut the door behind him and made sure it was locked. He took a huge breath. "How embarrassing," he said out loud.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The smell of fish hit Hermione's nose. She groaned and opened her eyes a little and when she saw the sun was fully up she gasped and poked her head outside of her tent. "RON! Why didn't you wake us up!"

"Relax," Fred told her, "It's not like we aren't making good timing."

"Good timing isn't what were worried about!" Luna shouted now up and getting dressed in the tent along side Hermione.

"What is someone came by!"

"Hermione, no one has been around here for months!" George said.

Hermione walked out of her tent with soap and cloth for washing. Her jeans up and her shirt tucked in.

"That was fast," said Dean.

"How do you know no one has been here?" she snapped at George.

"By the terrain," Fred smiled. "All the plants have had plenty of time to grow without interruption. That is until we showed up."

Luna and Ginny came out. "I think it's best if we just eat and be on our way," said Ginny.

Dean nodded. "Very well. He passed around the fish and chips and mugs of water and coffee."

"We should hit Texas by tonight," said Fred.

"It has been a quite trip so far," Hermione said.

"That's because all the feds are already down in Texas waiting for you."

Hermione smiled. "How comforting."

"But you can handle them."

She shrugged. "Let go win a contest. That's all I want."

"Hermione," said Luna, "do you think this might be a trap?"

"For what?" To be honest the thought had been on Hermione's mind since she read the article. She just tried not to let it bother her.

"All the events are targeted towards what you are good at," Luna went on. "It just worries me that they are trying to catch the best because you _are _the best."

Hermione laughed. "Come on, Luna. We sneak in, like we always, out smart them all and get the money like we always do, and get out and hand out the money, like we always do."

Ginny looked at her friend. "It's ok if you're nervous about all the feds that are going to be there," she said kindly. Hermione looked at her and Ginny shrugged. "Fine, I will be the first to be honest about this, I am very nervous about it. Which is why I had to go with you, to make sure everything turned out alright."

Dean sighed. "I'm a little nervous to, Hermione. But I trust your wits. We'll get out with the gold on this one like we always do."

"Even if the bad guys actually planned their amazing attack on _Bloody Granger_!" George said dramatically.

Hermione smiled. "Come on, she said getting up and slipping on the boots with blocks in them. "Let's get going. And we had better ride down the main roads so as to not look to suspicious."

The gang dressed up again and began their journey. As the day went on, and the closer they got to Texas they noticed that there was in fact more feds on the road. But they were not stopped by all of them, they just seemed to be eyed a little more closer. Luna looked at Ginny, who today was dressed as her and Dean's daughter and patted her hand when she saw the worry in her eyes.

"Partner," Dean tipped his hat to one of them who simply starred back at him.

"They're expecting you to be disguised," Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione just looked at him and nodded. Of course they would. Besides these men all looked at like rookies who had just entered the field. All the experienced men would be at the games.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Late in the evening, Lavender, Harry the Dursley's and Tom all arrived in Texas. Tom looked at Vernon and smiled. "Let the games begin!"

Harry gulped. A part of him wanted Hermione to show up just for a chance to meet her. But another part of him hoped she was too smart to accept the invitation printed in the paper.

"Don't you think Hermione may be a little too smart to accept the invitation?" Lavender asked Tom as politely and nonchalantly as she could. Harry was once again impressed with her.

Tom smiled a wide toothy grin and tucked her arm in his. "My dear lady, Hermione is not as smart as she thinks. No woman is. She will accept the invitation for a chance to prove herself and when she is caught, she will be so sorry she thought she could get pass me."

Lavender removed his arm from his. "It is a bit too hot to be so close." She walked away from him and put her parcel over her head and headed to the carriage that awaited for them, not looking back and not waiting for Dudley.

"She is quite the independent one," Aunt Marge said to Vernon.

"She is still young," Vernon told her. "Once she marries our Dudders, she will know her place. Every woman always does once the knot is tied."

Harry felt Lucius Malfoy come stand behind him. A shiver went down his spine. The two men smiled at each other. "I want an all your men on the immediate look out for her. And this time, she will not get away."

Lucius smiled. "Of course sir."

Tom smiled got wider. "If she is caught a promotion for you is in place. A promotion that comes with a raise. And since you are doing the public a service we shall have to have another tax for your raise."

Lucius smiled again. "Thank you sir. I think you'll find that me and my son Draco have never let anyone go before. And we are so hot on her tail, I can almost see which disguise she is wearing."

Harry shivered again at the men's talk. He wished he could somehow spot Hermione Granger and warn her. But getting away from his family was a slight issue. Maybe he could do it at thee games? He stood up straight. He'd think of something. He always did. Dumbledore got away. He wouldn't let them catch Granger.

They all piled into an open carriage and Harry was allowed to sit with his o so beloved family, in the large, black carriage. A few people saw him and waved to him, he smiled and waved back as they made their way to the grandest hotel in Texas. After a whole day of avoiding his gaze Lavender smiled at him as she watched the people greet him with love.

A few people shouted for Tom Riddle and Vernon, which they to happily waved at and acted as humble as Harry naturally was, but more people were happy to him. Lavender noticed Tom's jaw flex every time someone shouted, "Harry Potter! Hello sir!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was late, very late by the time Hermione and her friends and finally arrived in Texas. She was aggravated with the boys for letting her sleep in so late. They had been stopped quite a few times, and if it wasn't for Dean and his little "family" they may have been brought in for questioning. But never the less, they did arrive in Texas. Tomorrow they would be in Austin and Fred and George could be begin scouting the area where the games would take place.

"So tired," Luna muttered. Dean helped her and Ginny down from their horses and sat them down on his jacket against a tree.

"Hey!" he said to Hermione, not daring to say her name. "Don't set up the tent. The boys and I will." Hermione was too tired to argue. She walked over to Luna and Ginny and rested her head on the other side of Luna.

The tents were up about a half hour later. Fred and George helped Ginny in after taking off her shoes, Dean helped Luna and Ron helped Hermione take off her own boots.

"Thanks guys!" the girls muttered and changed inside their tent to nothing more than their under clothes.

"We'll wake at seven tomorrow," Hermione told them before slipping in her tent.

Ron yawned. "Sounds good."

Hermione looked at Luna and Ginny. "Let the games begin."

Ok, guys, I know not much happened in this one. But now with the games about to begin, there will be much more to be read! And I do not if Harry and Hermione will meet in the next chapter...actually I do know if they will or not. I'm just evil.

Hope you liked it. Please review. I would like at least five reviews! :D

Next update will be in about two or three days.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Own It

Chapter 4

Texas was loud! Which was exactly why Ron never liked it. And especially these days because of the games. Hermione laughed as Ron did her best not to look so sour at all the noise and smelly animals. Cattle was being traded, horses were being prepared for the races, children raced across the streets whenever they saw a man giving out free candy. Banners were raised and the poor and rich were coming together, something no one had seen in a long time.

"Well, what d'ya know?" Dean looked at Luna. "It looks like Riddle actually did something good for once."

"Dean, look out!" Luna shouted.

Dean stopped his horse just in time as a group of children ran in front of his horse to man who was giving out free balloons with candy tied to the ends of strings. Hermione and Ron looked behind them at Dean, Ginny, Luna, Fred and George.

"I suggest we find somewhere to park the horses," Fred suggested. "Before we run over someone."

Hermione nodded and they all began to look around for camp grounds. Most of the camp grounds had no one but men staying in them. That was not an option, seeing as how to Dean had a beautiful "family" to watch out for.

"I thought I saw some camp grounds back this way where there were women and children," said Ron, "come on, let's go check it out."

They did, and sure enough there were campgrounds that looked a bit nicer with families. The grass was greener and there were public bath houses. There was a small group of middle class families that made their own circle off to one of the grounds and the rest were poor.

Everyone looked at Hermione who looked a little nervous. "We're not going to get much privacy, partner," George said to her. "The whole nation's here!"

Hermione sighed and nodded. She had been hoping they could get a spot all to themselves so she wouldn't have to wear all these clothes for than eight or ten hours. But, that was not about to happen, with people still arriving. "Down by the river," she whispered.

There was a small lake down by where the middle class had chosen to set up and they found a nice shady spot under a tree with branches hanging down. Dean helped Luna and Ginny off their horses.

"These shoes are killing me," Ginny whispered to Luna.

"At least you don't have to carry this ruddy umbrella! Do you need help, Thomas?" luna asked Dean, addressing him with one of his many fake names.

"No, thank you," Dean told her with a smile. "Why don't you two just take a walk around the lake. Besides, Alexandria should see some of her competitors." Alexandria was one of Ginny's many names and they had all decided that she would compete in the horse races along side Hermione. Ginny was a very good horse woman, not as a good as Hermione, but they all expected her to take second place in the races.

"Very well," and the two young women set off, but were careful not to go too far.

"Howdy, partner!" a tall man, with faded blue jeans and brown hair greeted Dean. "What's your name?" he grabbed Dean's hand.

Hermione, Ron, Fred and George did their best to keep their eyes on their work. "Thomas, Thomas Wyatt. And you sir?"

"Harold Towns. That your family?" Harold nodded his head towards Luna and Ginny.

"Yea. My daughter Alexandria, and my wife, Lisa."

"Good lookin' bunch ya'll are."

"Thank you. Those your girls?" Dean pointed to two tall brunettes who were running around with their horses practicing jumps.

"Sure are. Best horse women this side of Texas," Harold smiled widely. "Your girl compet'en?"

Dean nodded. "Sure thing."

"Tell her to be careful. There is a rumor going around that the race is not for the faint of heart. Heard it's gonna be more of a challenge than a race."

"Keep that in mind, thank you."

Thomas looked over to the four behind Dean who were pitching up the tents and sucked on the inside of his lip. The look in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Dean. "Why don't you and your crew come over for dinner tonight?" Harold offered. "We'd love to get to know everyone of ya better."

"Thank you," said Dean. "But we did have a long journey, I think we are going to turn in early."

Harold shrugged. "Well, offer's open." And with that he walked away.

Dean walked over casually to Hermione and spoke to her like he didn't have much to say. "I just got a crazy idea, Wickett," he spoke to Hermione. Wickett was one of her favorite names, she had read it in a book somewhere. Hermione looked at him. "What if some of the families here aren't real families at all."

Hermione looked around her suddenly alert. "Riddle would not stoop to that level, would he?"

"Remember the tax he put on people with blonde hair! Saying the sun blinded others when they looked at their hair and they had to pay for the hospital bills?!"

"I remember that tax not going through at all."

"My point is, do you really think he is below anything."

Hermione nodded. "We can't trust anyone."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks to Dudley's incredibly large belly, Harry woke the next morning to loud stomping on the floor. He sighed. With all the money they were paying to stay in the grandest hotel Texas had to offer, one would think they could put in some thing to absorb all the noise around him. It didn't matter anyway, Dudley's snoring had kept Harry up as well.

Harry lifted himself up on one arm and starred at his cousin who was fixing his tie in a large mirror. "What are you looking at," he growled. "Put some clothes on!" he said, seeing his cousin's naked chest.

"I have pants on!" Harry got out from under his covers to wash his face.

Dudley fixed his jacket. "At the rate Lavender and I are going, I think there will be an engagement by the end of the month." Harry coughed and looked at his cousin not really believing that they were related. "Don't be jealous because you know you will never find a lady such as Lavender. Or be twice the man I am."

Harry just laughed and shook his head. "Dudley. I will kill myself before I become anywhere near the man you are." And he left to get dressed and then go into the large dining area where the Dursley's, Riddle, Lavender and Lucius Malfoy and his son sat waiting for him.

"About time," Marge grunted. "Lavender insisted that we wait for everyone! I tried telling her that it was no use waiting for you!"

"Thank you, Lavender," Harry smiled, being polite was so easy to him. "And thank you Aunt Marge. I am sorry to inconvenience you all." He took his seat and they all began to eat. Harry noticed that Lavender ate very little. He wasn't sure if it was because this was expected of her, or if she really wasn't very hungry.

"Here, my dear," Marge poured more potatoes on to her plate, "eat up! You are going to need your strength today! We are all going out to welcome in the games."

"Yes, and Harry, you are giving the opening and closing speech," Tom ordered. "The rest of us will be by a little later. We're going to make sure that everything is getting set up properly."

"Since when?" Harry tried to be polite. He could feel his blood begin to boil a little.

"Sine this morning. Don't worry. Draco Malfoy, Lucius son, will be at your side incase Bloody Granger shows up."

"She too smart to show up," Harry said with out thinking.

"We'll see," said Lucius. "You'd be surprised at some of the criminals I caught. Draco get the carriage and ready. Mr. Potter will be down there in a bit."

"Yes, father." Draco glared at Harry as if this was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I don't understand, why can't you go and make the opening speech?" Harry asked Tom.

Tom leaned over the table, and hissed with everyone in sight, "Because, _Potter, _the nation is more in love with you than they are with me"-

"Perhaps it has something to do with the taxes," Harry's voice still calm.

"And the only way we are actually making anything off these games, is because you're here! And your face is all over the posters!" Harry took in a deep breath. "Now go out, and make my speech!" Tom handed him a sheet of paper that already had the words he wanted Harry to say on it.

"Very well," Harry took the paper. He stood up. "Ladies, I am so sorry to leave so soon. I do hope I get the opportunity to be with you all later this evening." And he left.

It was hot outside the hotel. Before he even got into his carriage people were greeting Harry and wishing him the best of luck. They thanked him for organizing the games and giving them all a chance to win even the tiniest bit amount of money. Harry smiled at them and did not bother to correct anyone that it was actually Tom Riddle. He would have to thank him later for making him even more popular with the public. People waved at him and he waved back. They loved him so much, and Harry loved them back, he was humble and graceful about it.

Which was exactly why Draco hated him for it. Sure his family was very well known, they were the most successful bounty hunters out there. But Harry Potter, o, the people loved him. It was disgusting. And now he was forced to witness it. He did his best by keeping an eye out for Granger. She had to be around here somewhere, no matter how smart Harry thought she was, she did not seem like the type who could turn down a challenge, especially when there was money involved.

There were a lot of people following the carriage Harry rode in, and there were even more as they got closer to the game grounds. But he could not shake off the feeling that someone was following him closely. He kept glancing behind him, but the crowds kept changing so it was not like he would have been able to tell anyway.

He had been right of course. There was someone following, two someone's actually. A brunette and a certain red head. Ron had put on his best suit with a gold pocket watch that he had stolen from a federal Marshall after Hermione knocked the guy out with the butt of her gun. He rode with such confidence, as if he were king and no one dared to take a second look at him or think him to be up to no good.

Hermione rode a little ways away from Ron, just to make sure he was ok. The group always tried to travel in pairs. She gave a whistle which grabbed Ron's attention. She nodded to him and he nodded back, which allowed her to leave and go back to camp.

It only took a few minutes for Harry to arrive at a small stage where he would be reading Tom's greeting. He stepped up and it took ten minutes for the people to calm down. And when they did he shouted, "Welcome! Ladies and gentleman, children! Thank you so much for your participation. None of this would be possible with out any of you!"

Ron nodded his head in approval. The guy was honest, there were more to his words than, well, words! And he seemed to be quite the true gentleman.

"If there is anyone here, who has yet to sign up for any games, I will be in this red and gold tent behind me and will be taking sign ups till nine pm in thirty minutes. Tom Riddle will be by a little later to give the official opening up speech this evening."

"Will you be there to!" someone shouted.

Harry laughed. "Yes, I will."

"Then I'll be there to!" a female voice shouted.

"Can't wait to see you. Now I know we have a lot of ladies competing in the horse race, please be aware that the horse race will be more of a challenge than a race. And further more, ladies, please do your best to not distract any of the men as they compete." There was a high giggle that made Draco want to vomit. "Thank you very much, and good luck!"

There was a huge roar of approval for Harry as he stepped down and began to walk towards the tent. Ron decided this was the best time to go see the man.

"Harry Potter?" he greeted.

Harry turned, not really wanting to deal with anyone. "Sir?"

"My name is Frederick Thompson, and I have a few concerns for my sister who will be competing in the uh, what were you calling it? The horse _challenge_?"

Harry nodded. "Perhaps it would be safer if you waited for Riddle to go over the safety precautions," Draco suggested.

Ron nodded. "Ferret Boy is right. We had best talk inside the tent."

Harry smiled. "Frederick, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why don't you come inside." Harry liked the red head. Especially after that little comment towards Draco. "I can explain anything you need to know."

"Potter"-

"O, come off it, Draco. If I had a little sister I would want to make sure she was safe during the race. Come inside please."

"Thank you, sir. You are indeed as kind as they say."

Ron took a seat next to Harry, and Draco stood watching people sign up to make sure they weren't the notorious Bloody Granger. The conversation went from safety precautions to girls, guns, money and all sorts of manly things before the two young men realized it. Harry liked Ron, he seemed real. Of course, something did seem a little out of place, but that was ok. He figured that as he got to know the man though, things would come into light, and Harry was sure it was nothing bad. As for Ron, he ended up liking Harry more than he realized.

"If you don't mind, I would love for you to join me in the front booth tomorrow during the games. Riddle will be there, but I hope you can get over that."

Ron laughed. The plan had worked. "I would be honored to sit with you. As for Riddle, who cares, I'll have the best seat in the house watching all of these gorgeous women race and shoot guns."

Harry laughed at that. "Very good then."

Just then Tom Riddle, the Dursley's and Lavender all walked into the tent. "We're here to help," said Dudley. "Who's he?" he pointed to Ron.

"Federick Thompson, a friend of mine."

"Good to meet you." Ron shook all of their hands. "And a pleasure to meet you," he tipped his hat and kissed the top of Lavender's hand. "Will you be sitting in the booth with Harry as well."

"Yes, sir." Lavender turned a deep shade of red.

Ron winked at Harry. "Now I really cannot wait." Harry tried hard not to laugh. Ron walked out of the tent and at the red face from Dudley Dursley, Harry decided that he had made a new best friend in Federick Thompson.

Ron rode back to the camp sight later that evening. "You're back!" Ginny smiled at him and hugged her brother.

"And on time," Hermione spoke in a deep voice. Ron looked at her and laughed with everyone else.

"O, quite!" Dean said to Ron. "She's been working on it all day!"

Hermione shrugged. "Yea, gimme a break." She tried to spit like a man but ended up just drooling allover herself. "Um, maybe I won't do that."

"So how did it go?" Luna brought Ron some soup and they all sat around the fire.

"The guy's nicer than I thought! Genuine even! I knew he was nice, but...genuine! Did not see that one coming. Did you hear about the changes in the horse race?" he asked Ginny and Hermione.

The two girls nodded. "Are they really going to add random jumps in the road?"

Ron nodded. "They'll throw out life size dolls in the middle of the road to, and you can't run over any of them. They'll be men watching each races number carefully. And there are going to be some pot holes as well."

"But that can hurt the horses!" Ginny gasped.

"They really want to catch that one," Fred shrugged. "That one" meant Hermione Granger to the group.

"But they won't," "Luna whispered to Hermione.

"Lavender was a pretty good looking girl," Ron said out of nowhere.

"Who's Lavender?" George teased.

Ron shrugged. "A friend of Harry's. I think she's engaged to that Dudley Dursley."

"Poor girl," Luna shook her head, thinking of the Dursley boy that had been in the papers so many times before.

"Will you see this Lavender girl again tomorrow?" Dean asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Ron smiled. "If all goes my way, she'll be sitting right next to me."

Hermione nodded. "Let's get sleep," she spoke in her deep voice again. After a good laugh at her voice, they all decided it was a good idea, since the games were starting tomorrow.

Hermione and Ginny went to go check on their horses. "It starts tomorrow," Ginny said to Hermione. "We'll do great though!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

If Ron thought the crowds in Texas were loud before, they were nothing compared to what they were today. People were already making there way to the arena were it was equipped to hold the race. Bands played music and pies were being sold by the poor. Harry greeted Ron, and Ron also greeted Lavender who giggled when he kissed her hand.

"Federick!"

"Harry!"

"I was a little worried that you would not be able to make it."

"O, I would not miss this for the world. Thank you very much for inviting me once again. What's in the brief case?"

"O," Harry turned a little red. "You just never know who might show up or what you could find at these places. May want an autograph from someone, or find an interesting article, you know."

"Not really, but that's ok." Ron looked at Dudley and when he saw his fat ass walking so slow he took the opportunity to seat Lavender to his left where there were no other chairs next to her, and Harry to his right.

"Excuse me," Dudley said to Ron fifteen minutes after he had sat down. "You're in my seat."

"I don't see your name on it, partner." Harry laughed when Ron actually began looking for Dudley's name. Ron looked at Dudley and shook his head. "No where."

"You're sitting next to my fiancé!" Dudley hissed.

"O, go on! It's far too hot to argue!"

Realizing Ron was not going anywhere, Dudley looked to Lavender and said, "Come with me."

"O, don't make the lady move!" Ron said again. "She may faint."

"Thank you for being so considerate, Mr. Thompson."

"Call me, Federick."

Dudley glared at Harry and Ron but finally left. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "What a drab."

"He can be!"

The races were going to have to be in three separate races since there were so many women who also wanted to join. Not necessarily for the money, mainly because it gave them a chance to ride against their male counterparts. Tom Riddle stood up. He noticed all of the federal marshalls standing not very apart from one another.

"Welcome!" He boomed. People did not cheer for him like they did for Harry, nor did they give him his full attention.

Ginny was careful not to look for Hermione, who did her best to dress every bit as a man. Fake beard, the hat, boots the collared shirt, and a handkerchief to hide her feminine neck.

"Be on the look out!" Tom shouted. "As there are pot holes and small hills to jump over! There will be men throwing out dolls, make sure you don't run over any of them. We will be watching."

_This is it, _Hermione thought.

_I cannot believe she is doing this. _Luna spotted her two best friends right away. It was not hard to miss Ginny's red hair, and Hermione had had that same old hat forever now.

"The red head," Harry leaned over to Ron, "Is that your sister?"

"Alexandria, yes."

"She's very pretty."

"Thank you. Don't let her doll face fool you though."

Hermione was hot underneath her black jeans. She wished Tom would shut up so they could get a breeze in their faces. She bent over on her horse, pulled her handkerchief over her face and could feel her heart pounding. _Just like robbing a bank. Get in, get out. _Her horse seemed to sense the tension, because she to stomped on the ground impatiently.

"Get in, get out, get in, get out," Dean was saying to himself next to Luna. Fred and George had gone off somewhere to plan their escape should they need one.

"Good luck to you all. At the drop of the flag. Begin. One, two, three-GO!"

They were off!

Hermione's horse was off and their thoughts seemed to be linked together; jump, dodge, jump! Hermione steered her horse as easily as if she were breathing. A man behind her yelled as he tripped in a pot hole. Hermione could feel dirt get in her eyes. She slapped her horse butt, which made her run harder. She was now at the front of the line. She could feel Ginny right behind her.

Had Hermione known the curious looks she was getting from ever Fed and Tom she may have tried to loose. But she didn't.

A doll was thrown in front of her, she missed it by an inch. She jumped again and again, with two pot holes in a row. One lap down, two to go and she stayed in the lead. The line of racers was getting shorter and shorter.

"She's good," Lavender said to Ron.

"She is." Harry bit his lip. It couldn't be...no. It was too early to tell if he indeed was looking at _the _Hermione Granger. He shook his head, no one would know until the gun show.

Two laps down. Hermione stayed in the lead, with Ginny right behind her. Almost there, almost there and there! She did it! People cheered. She won! Hermione's horse stomped the ground in excitement. Ginny came in second and the two congratulated each other.

The race had started off with over one hundred men and women, now they were down to thirty with only seven women. The crowd roared! Harry clapped hard, Ron clapped harder. She had done it, she had won the first task.

"Two to go," Ron muttered.

Tom leaned over to Lucius. "Keep an eye on that one."

"Of course, sir."

Hermione panted. That was a tough race. Ginny was a tougher opponent than she expected. She looked up to Ron who was indeed sitting next to none other than the Harry Potter. She took a deep breath. He was very handsome. More so than she expected.

"Congratulations!" Tom yelled above the cheering crowd. "Our next task will begin in one hour. All those in the whip competition, please be there twenty minutes prior."

"Mr. Riddle still wants to reward third place mam," the man told Ginny when she had asked why he wanted her name. A man took down Ginny's, Hermione's and someone else name who came in third.

"How gracious of him," Ginny said.

Hermione gulped. The feds suddenly looked a little closer to her. "For Dumbledore," she said to herself. "For the country."

The whip contest was simply a show to see how well one could handle such a weapon. They would be hitting glass bottles, one at a time off of a stand. The contest should not take too long. But there were a lot of men who had entered this one as well. So it took a little longer than expected.

Seeing all the feds around her, Hermione decided to go back to camp and pack a few extra guns under her shirt.

Pack at the game grounds, the race track and been replaced with hundreds of little stands that had glass bottles on them. The trick was to hit one bottle at a time, and not brake or scratch it.

Everyone lined up, there were very few women. Harry's eyes were on Hermione the whole time. There was the first _crack _and bottles fell over. If any of those bottles broke or had a scratch the person was disqualified. And for this reason many people were out on the first round.

_Crack!_

Women and children gazed in awe at the skill some of the men had. Tom watched Hermione. He noticed how her whip came back to her gracefully. Harry's heart thumped loudly in his chest. Ron watched Tom and wondered what he was thinking.

_Crack!_

Just three more bottles to go. Many people were out now. "Who do you suppose that is?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dunno," Ron lied. "He's good though, ey?"

"Very," Harry agreed.

Ron looked at Lavender. "You alright? Can I get you some water?"

Lavender smiled at him. "Thank you but no. This is just far more interesting than I expected. That man is nearly as good as Hermione Granger!"

Ron gulped. He began to wonder how many other people had noticed. And he felt a little guilty for giving Lavender more of his attention than Hermione.

_Crack!_

There went the last bottle. At the end of there was a close examination of all the glass bottles, and in the end, Hermione's were still as good as new. So once, again she took first place. Tom announced that the last game would be in two hours, as he wanted to make sure that safety measures were taken.

"I want every fed around that man," he said to Draco.

Draco smiled. "Right, sir, that _man_."

Ron held his composure. He reached into his left pocket to make sure he had extra bullets. Dudley came walking up to him. "May I have my fiancé back now?"

"That's up to her."

Dudley looked at Lavender. "Come," he ordered.

"O, please, it is too hot, and I am afraid that if I get up and walk I might faint," Lavender lied. Ron smiled at her. "And Federick here has been such a gentleman, getting me water and making sure there is plenty of shade. Why don't you get him some water. It would look so good to you." Lavender batted her eye lashes and Dudley did as he was asked with a smile.

Ron leaned over to Harry. "Can I have this one?"

Harry laughed. "You have my blessing, partner."

"Excellent." Ron turned his attention to Lavender.

Harry looked at Tom who was indeed making out the ten-thousand dollar check. The next two hours flew by with Ron on his side and Lavender, Harry could not remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

"Tell me," Ron began suddenly serious, "what do you two think of that Bloody Granger."

"She has a name," said Lavender. "Hermione Granger."

Ron smiled. "Glad to know you think that well of her." Lavender smiled. "And you Harry."

"Well, I don't approve of stealing, but," he whispered and the two leaned towards him, "if it means out smarting these knuckle heads every time, I am all for it." The group laughed. The whole country did not think Tom was as smart as he thought he was.

Two hours later and it was time for the last event. Hermione looked around her. She could not see Dean, Luna, Ginny, Fred or George. "Where could they have gone?" she wondered out loud. She was pleased to see Ron still seated next to Harry. She had four guns on her, but only one was needed for the show. She loaded it and made sure the others were once again well hidden. She saw Tom seated in his wooden, open back, chair and wondered what he was thinking as he starred out at the competition. Hermione took in a deep breath. She still hadn't exactly figured out how she was going to give Harry his key and letter.

There was no time to think about it though. The last task had begun. First there was the old, hit the bull's eye. Which Hermione passed of course. Then there was a task that made Hermione and Ron very nervous. Fake dolls were once again set in front of everyone, they were dressed as federal marshalls.

"O, I am so going to get this guy back," Hermione muttered, referring to Tom Riddle. "And I'll do it by making sure he's in chains for robbing the poor."

The idea was to shoot the gun out of the dolls "hand" and shoot no where else. Hermione passed that task easily. And in the end, it did not take any rocket science, to know who won.

Hermione Granger, or Wickett, had won the games. People cheered as she made her way to the main booth where Tom Riddle, the Dursley's, Lavender, Harry and Ron sat. Ron watched Hermione intently. She winked at him and Ron nodded.

"Lavender, I do beg your pardon," he said to her.

"Now!" she asked a little hurt. "But Mr. Riddle is about to give out the award."

"Yes, well, I know my sister, and I know she is hurt. I need to go comfort her." And without either of them realizing it, Ron kissed Lavender on the cheek. "I so did enjoy sitting with you, beautiful Lady."

Lavender blushed. "I enjoyed your company as well, kind sir."

Ron snuck out of the booth from behind Tom. There was a blue curtain behind and people were too focused on Hermione to notice him load his gun and slowly point it towards Tom's back.

Tom quieted down the crowd. Harry stood up to present Hermione with her ten thousand dollar check. "Sir, you gave us all quite the show today!"

Hermione had feds all around her. She smiled and said in her best male voice. "Enjoyed given' it!"

Harry looked closely at Hermione. He was almost sure that he was looking at the Hermione Granger straight in the eyes. Like she was reading his mind Hermione looked at him. Sirius trusted him, and Ron spoke very fondly of him. So Hermione thought she could trust him with her own little secret and winked at him. It hit Harry like a bullet. He _was looking at the Hermione Granger! He was standing right in front of her! _And then it was like another bullet hit Harry. Everyone else at least suspected the same thing.

Tom laughed. "Sir, I do wish I could ask Harry Potter to give you this check." Hermione raised her head. "But I am afraid I cannot give this money to traitors of the nation. SEIZE HER!!"

It happened so quick. One moment Hermione was dressed and all sweaty underneath her clothes. The next her hat was being torn from her head and her long, brown curls tumbled down her shoulders. Her shirt was torn off of her so she stood before everyone in a white t-shirt that showed off her obvious female form. The breeze hit her skin and it was like death. They had caught her. Her hands were tied behind her back. Someone had slapped her, and now her nose was bleeding.

"Ha!"

People gasped. "Hermione Granger!"

"They finally caught her!"

"They can't hurt her!"

"Good, away with that scum!"

"How will we eat with out her."

"We have to fight back!"

"Kill her!"

"Off with her head!"

Tom raised his hands, still sitting in his chair. "I will make an example out of you Bloody Granger! I want everyone to know that you do not steal from the prime minister"-

"Prime minister!" Hermione shouted. "This country does not belong to you! You're not in charge! Albus Dumbledore is the prime minister, and I remain loyal to Albus Dumbledore!" Hermione was red in the face.

"Loyal to Albus Dumbledore!" the crowds shouted.

"ENOUGH! I WILL END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"NO!"

"No," Harry muttered to himself. He shoved the check in his pocket and looked at Lavender.

A man was walking towards Hermione with an ax in hand. People were silent.

"He's really going to kill her..."

"Good. The world will be a better place."

"I can't watch..."

"STOP!" Tom suddenly shouted. "STOP!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"LET HER GO!"

Lavender noticed that it looked like Tom was being choked. She threw herself out off the booth through the back. "Alright, hot shot," Ron muttered from behind the curtain, with a gun towards his back. "Let my buddy go before my gun go on you."

"LET HER GO!"

Vernon looked at Tom. "Are you sure?"

Ron tightened his grip on Tom's back collar. "LET HER GO! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! LET HER GO!"

"Yes!" Harry cheered along with the crowd.

"Federick?" Lavender looked at Ron.

Ron let go of his grip from Tom. "I can explain this."

Harry walked up to Hermione. "I have something for you!" she said to him.

Once Tom was free of Ron's grip he shouted, "GET HER! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Let's go!"

Before anyone knew it, a huge fight had broke out. Poor against the rich and the poor trying to protect Hermione. Harry hit someone hard in the face with his brief case. A riot had broke out.

"RON!"

"HERMIONE!"

Harry followed after Hermione. She took out her guns. "Time to play." She began to shoot each federal marshals gun out of his hand. She shot a couple of them in the foot.

"We don't have enough man power," Lavender said.

Just then there was a huge roar of people. Young and old of the poor and middle class tackled the federal marshals.

"But they do!" Hermione smiled.

"Come on!"

_Bang! _Hermione shot a man in his foot. _Bang!_ She shot another man's gun out of his hand. "Can you use one of these?" she yelled to Harry. The four had begun to run.

"I'm not very good!"

"Now's a good time to practice. Here!"

Harry began shooting randomly. After the first three shots he got as best a hold on the gun as he could with one hand. Hermione took out her whip and used it to knock down some barrels full of run and vodka hoping it would slow some of the feds down.

_Bang! _"I hit someone!" Harry shouted. "I hit him in the shoulder."

"Great! Keep running!" Hermione shouted back to him

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione looked up. And there in front of her was Luna and Ginny driving a large, closed carriage with four horses. "GET IN!"

Ron jumped into the carriage. He shot a man in the shoulder before lifting Lavender inside. Harry threw his brief case in. There was dust flying everywhere. Two arms lifted him in.

"HERMIONE!"

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Lucius Malfoy shouted and rode his horse harder.

Hermione dropped her gun since they were out of bullets anyway and had Ron, Harry and Dean pull her in. "Any ideas?" she asked Fred and George. "They're still coming!"

"Only the best." Fred opened up a window in the roof. "Watch our backs."

Hermione quickly loaded her gun and gave it to Harry. Ron did the same. She loaded two more and the window in the back of the carriage was lifted and they began to shoot back at the feds.

At the top of the carriage, Fred and George had three very large looking grenades. "FASTER GINNY!"

Ginny whipped the horses and they rode harder.

George pulled the pin from the large grenade and it began to quickly give off black smoke. They threw it towards the feds who slowed down and began to cough. Their eyes teared up and their vision was blurred. Lucius Malfoy rode on.

"We got a special one for you. Fred, if you would."

"Not at all George," and he lit the fire cracker and threw it straight into Lucius lap, who didn't even noticed what had happened until the thing exploded on him and threw him off his horse.

"THROW THE LAST GRENADE!"

And they did, allowing for the group to disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

After a few minutes Harry realized that they were indeed alright. He looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at him. "I've always wanted to meet you, and now that I have I don't know what to say."

Hermione shrugged. "Really, 'cause I have a couple things to say to you." She pulled her hat over her head, which she had somehow gotten back and closed her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Lavender asked.

"To the mountains," Dean answered her. "We need to lay low for about three days and through the feds off track."

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I enjoyed writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Own It

Chapter 5

Harry could not believe it. He had been in the carriage for two hours and still he could not believe that he was sitting next to _the _Hermione Granger. Her head bobbed back and forth with the carriage and he found himself admiring her brown curls.

"You're Ronald Weasley!" Lavender said in awe.

Ron nodded a bit ashamed of himself. "That I am, mam."

"And I am assuming you're his brothers," she said to Fred and George.

"Yessum," they said together.

Lavender glanced to Ron who seemed to be turning a slight shade of pink. "I thought what you did back there was wonderful!" Ron looked at her. "How many people actually have the courage to stand up to Riddle?" She shook her head. "Not many."

"O..well...that was nothing!" Ron smiled. "We've been in worse situations."

"Actually, Ron," Dean spoke. "I think that was the closest we've ever come to getting caught. I'm gonna go check on the girls." The carriage had slowed down, so Dean was able to go out the side door and simply walked his way over on the small platform to where Ginny and Luna were.

"He's right," Fred agreed.

"Who's carriage is this by the way?" Ron asked.

Fred and George smiled at each other. "Who else do you know that has such a roomy carriage?"

"We're in Riddle's carriage!" Lavender gasped.

"Yea."

"But how"-

"They're good," Hermione's voice suddenly came out. She lifted herself up a bit and winced a little at pain in her back. "You should see the things these two come up with. The stories they can tell. Even I believe them sometimes."

"We painted the outside of the carriage to cover Tom's name and crest up," George explained.

"Yes," Fred looked to the ceiling and batted his eye lashes, "just two poor men looking for extra work." He looked at Lavender. "You can't deny a man who wants to honor good ol' Tom o, so badly and clean out his carriage for him."

Harry watched as Hermione took out a pocket knife and stabbed the seat next to her. "What are you doing?!" he asked.

Hermione looked at him. Harry gulped when he looked back into her brown eyes. Hermione found her throat had gone a little dry. She blinked and said, "In case someone finds this carriage they won't quickly link it back to Riddle if it is all messed up."

Ron followed what Hermione did. "And then this way, they cannot trace the carriage back to any of us."

"So this is how you outlaws do it all?" Lavender was amazed.

"I get the feeling I just got on the wrong train," Harry said.

Hermione smiled at him. "Harry Potter! Welcome to the wild wild west!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was nearing mid night. Lavender could feel her eye lids getting heavy. She tried to fight them and keep them open, but it was no use. She leaned over and feel asleep on Ron's shoulder. Fred and George winked at their brother. Harry could also feel his eyelids getting heavy. He had taken off his hat and jacket because of the heat and rolled up his sleeves. Ron did the same. Hermione took off the male pants she was wearing to reveal a smaller pair underneath. She slipped in to her boots and when she saw Harry looking at her asked, "What?"

"You really are quite the lady."

"In her defense," Ron began, "she really can be."

The carriage had finally come to a stop and Ron shook Lavender awake, gently. She lifted her head and blushed when she realized what she had done. "I am sorry"-

"Don't worry about it," Ron told her.

Fred opened the door to the carriage and George followed him. Ron helped Lavender out of the carriage. "Where are we?" she asked.

"At the Longbottom's," Ginny answered her.

Harry invited Hermione to get out of the carriage before him. When she did Harry noticed her blood stained back.

"Hermione!" he gasped.

"What?"

"Your back!"

"Huh?"

"It's blood stained!" Lavender gasped.

Hermione lifted up her shirt to give Harry a view of her back. "How bad is it?!"

"It can't be too bad, since all the blood looks dried up. Let's get inside and I'll check it out."

"A doctor now are we?" Luna asked.

"No," Harry answered. "Basic aid, is all."

"What a gentleman," she winked at Hermione who shook her head.

"Go inside to greet the Longbottom's," Hermione instructed. "They're expecting us. "I'll start getting some of our things down."

"You will not!" Harry told her. Everyone turned to the door.

"Did he just tell Hermione no?" Fred whispered to George.

"I think so, Fred."

"O, this is going to be good."

"Excuse me?" Hermione had her hands on her hips. "No one tells me no."

"Well, until someone looks at your back we're not having you do any serious work. Your cut may be bigger and deeper than we think and it could open up again."

"He's got a point, Hermione," Ginny agreed.

"Don't worry, Hermione," said George, "Harry, Fred and I will get it."

Hermione sighed. "Fine!" She walked up to the old farm house. The door opened before the group knocked on it.

"Hermione!" A tall boy with black hair said with excitement. "Mum! Dad! It's Hermione and the others! Come in, come in!"

Two, tall, skinny parents greeted them at the door. "Hermione, you're here!" Mrs. Longbottom greeted her with a hug. "Ginny! Luna! O, I am so happy you are alright! And who is this?"

"Lavender Brown," Ron introduced.

"Brown," Mr. Longbottom said a little nervously.

Lavender shook her head. "Please don't worry sir. I'm one of the good guys!" She explained proudly. "Here," she took off one of the may rings on her fingers. "Take it, as payment."

"Dear we couldn't"-

"Please! Some fat boy gave it to me as a gift anyway. I never much liked it." The group looked at her. "Oops, I mean...well...that does not sound too good does it?" They all laughed.

"I like this one," said Mr. Longbottom. "Come in the kitchen all of you. We have some meat and rice and corn ready."

Hermione threw a small sack on the table. "As a thank you."

Mrs. Longbottom smiled at her. "It's a pleasure."

"You have a whole network of people?" asked Lavender.

"More people have stood up to Riddle than you think. Here! Mr. Longbottom has the best cattle around."

Fred, George and Harry walked. "O, set your things down," Mr. Longbottom told them. "I'll take them to the room. And...why it can't be. Harry Potter?!"

"Yes, sir," Harry stuck out his hand and the man took it.

"Ha! Hermione you've got quite the new crew here!"

"They are not a part of the crew," Hermione said, a little coldly.

"And why not?" Lavender asked. Hermione looked at her. "We cannot go back into society. My family will have disowned by the time they find out where I am."

"They'll probably think we've kidnapped you," Ron told her.

"Either way," Lavender shrugged, "if I go back, Mr. Riddle will force me one or another to tell him about all of you. I can't go back now. I wouldn't tell him."

"She's got a point."

Hermione sighed. "Everyone seems to have one tonight. And what's your excuse?" she asked Harry.

"Honestly," he began. "I could go back very easily. The country loves me too much."

"You are truly so humble. But if it means we can get you to go back"-

"But!" Harry held up his hand to stop her. "I happen to have connections that I know you don't. I can help you find Dumbledore."

Luna opened her mouth but Hermione stopped her. "I know, I know, he's a got a point." She took a deep breath.

"Why don't you all get some sleep?" Mrs. Longbottom suggested. "Things will look a little more clear in the morning."

"She's got a point!" said Fred. Hermione looked at him and Fred shrugged. "Just sayin'."

"Go on," Mrs. Longbottom urged. "You're beds are all set up."

Harry and Lavender followed the group into the hallway and stopped in front of a certain part of the wall. Mr. Longbottom pulled on a side of the door to reveal a narrow set of stairs. The group climbed down them, guided by the torched hanging on the wall. Harry was expecting something damp and cold, instead he got a mini hidden house.

On one side, in the far left corner there were four beds for the girls and on the other far right side, there were five other beds for the boys. There was a black sheet that could be pulled on a piece of rope for privacy. The middle of the room was set up to be like a living room where thr group could eat, chit chat and play card. There were lanterns lit all around the room which gave it a warm glow and some heat. Under the stairs from where they had come was a piss pot and a washing bowl, also with a black curtain for privacy.

"We got new furniture for you all. And new blankets so you will not be so cold in the morning."

"Thank you so much!"

"It's great! Better than last time."

Mr. Longbottom looked at Harry and Lavender. "Will it do?"

Harry had never had anyone to share a room with. Much less any one who wanted to share it with him. "It's perfect," he smiled, he was never too picky anyway.

"Ms. Brown? Will it do?"

Lavender bit her lip. She had never anything less than the best. Never the less, where else would she go? She nodded her head. "It will do. Thank you very much for your hospitality."

"You're quite welcome. Good night!"

"Good night!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"YOU DID WHAT!" Tom was so red in the face, he looked like an over ripe tomato.

Lucius gulped. "We- we lost her sir."

"_Lost her_," Tom hissed. "How could you _loose_ someone who is right at your fingertips!"

Lucius jumped. "She's...she's better than I gave her credit for."

"Tom"-

"Shut up Vernon! You told me I was hiring the best when I sought after a man like this!"

"You did sir, my team and I have thought of a different approach for Bloody Granger. With her you have to"-

"NO!" Lucius jumped. "We are going to do this my way. Don't go after Granger. Go after the people who are helping her!"

"Helping her, sir?"

Tom slammed his hand on the desk. "Are you god-rotting stupid, Malfoy! Granger did not get away by herself she had help."

Lucius gulped and stood up straight. "Of course, sir."

"She has people helping her. Find them, lock them up, and she will come to us."

"Yes, sir."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The group had fallen asleep quite quickly, all except Hermione. The pain in her back and immediately returned so she got up, went over to the basin and began to herself as best she could. There was a barrel of water next to the stand so she could always dump the bloody water out through the sewer in the corner.

Harry woke with a start after a terrible dream about his parents. He got up and went to go sit in the "living room." But before he sat down he noticed, through a little flicker of light that Hermione was trying to wash up her back.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

Hermione poked out her head. "Yes?"

"Are you trying to reach your back?"

"Yes."

"Do you need help?"

Hermione bit her lip. "A little."

"Come out here and we'll see if we can't fix you up. Lay down on the couch." Hermione did as she was told. Harry touched her as little as he could. He lifted up her shirt and noticed that she had indeed opened up her cut again. He rolled up his sleeves and began to wash the blood off of her.

"Is it bad?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Not as bad as it seems I don't think. Though it did start to bleed again."

"O."

They were silent for a few minutes. Hermione could not help but enjoy the sensation of someone doing something for her for once. She noticed that Harry's hand seemed a little rougher than she thought they would be.

"What kind of work do you do?" she asked him. "Aren't you just a writer or something?"

"I do whatever the Dursley's have me do. Fix the couch. Gather their things. I write a little on the side for different newspapers."

They were silent again. Hermione heard Harry dump the wash cloth into the basin and then take it back out.

"So what really happened to your parents?"

Harry looked at her and Hermione looked back. He liked the way the candle light illuminated her face. "I'm sorry, I should not have asked."

"No, it's alright. They um," he smoothed the towel over her back. "They were killed. Close confidence to Albus Dumbledore and when word got out about a huge promotion he was about to give them...well. Someone didn't like the idea because the promotion would make them only second in command to Dumbledore."

"Any ideas who did it?"

"Just one." The two chose not to say anything on who it might be. "So anyway, I got landed with my relatives the Dursley's, and Dumbledore took me under his wing and taught me everything he knows. God forbid the Dursley's were going to do it."

"But you'll have a good job, with a good position."

Harry shook his head. "Only if Dumbledore comes back. And if he doesn't, then I only have what the Dursley's allow me to have. No clothes, no wife, no money unless they say so."

Hermione suddenly jumped up. "My goodness! I nearly forgot!"

"Forgot what? Hermione, that cut looks infected come back!" Harry whispered loudly.

Hermione began throwing things on the floor. "Where is it, where is it? Yes! Here it is!" She went back to the couch and gave the letter to Harry. "Here!"

"What is this?"

"The Potter estate."

"The Potter what?"

"Your godfather gave it to me. He said he promised your parents he would give it to you after your"- The look Harry gave Hermione cute her deeply. "O...I'm sorry. You had no idea."

"My god father?" Harry spoke barley above a whisper. Hermione nodded. "I have a god father? Is he still alive?" Hermione nodded. "Well-where. How old- Is he ok? How do you know him and when can I"-

"Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mum, said that she would send Sirius a letter"-

"Sirius, that's his name!"

"And he should be there when we get back in a few days."

Harry suddenly beamed at her. "I have a god father! I have actual family! Do you know how exciting this is!"

Hermione smiled back at him knowing happy she was to have the Weasley's after the accident with her father. Harry got up and went to his bed to slip the envelop into his brief case, too excited over the fact that he had actual family to care how much money he really owned. It probably was not that much anyway. He went back to Hermione, "Let's finish cleaning you up."

"But aren't you"-

"It can wait. Right now I think your back is infected. There was puss coming out of it. And I will not be getting any sleep tonight. Too excited."

Hermione nodded and allowed Harry to finish cleaning her up. "Ok, we have to wrap this up so no dirt gets in it. The infection does not look too bad. We'll just have to clean it every night." He found a large piece of gauze and some wrap to keep it in place. "Um..." he blushed. "Do you want me...or....do you mind holding while I..." his southern gentleman suddenly realizing that he really should not do this.

"O," Hermione said with out a second thought she lifted held the gauze against the large scratch. Harry took that as the ok to wrap it up. Twice he walked around her to keep the gauze in place and twice his fingers accidently brushed against her silky skin. She was thin, a little too thin. Harry guessed it was because she was on the road a lot, but somehow she still managed to have that feminine sent about her.

He stopped in front of her and tied the end of the wrap into a knot. He stood up. "There you go."

Hermione noticed Harry was considerably taller than she had thought before. "Thank...thank you," she whispered, suddenly out of breath.

Both of their hearts started pounding. Harry's mouth went dry. Hermione could not quite place the affect he was having on her. She wanted to stay in his presence, but had no idea what to say to him to make him stay.

Harry took a deep breath and with every ounce of his southern gentleman side that he could force back up he took her hand, said "good night," kissed it, and walked back to his bunk. Hermione quickly turned in the other direction and went back to her own bunk. She rubbed the spot on her hand where Harry had kissed her and, as foolish as she knew it was, kissed the same spot.

The next morning the girls had all woken up to an empty room. "Where are the boys?" Luna yawned lazily. There was shooting and hollering outside. They heard George shout, "Yay! Potter! Get'em!"

"They left the upstairs door open,"Ginny pouted. "How rude."

"What could they possibly be doing?"

"Come on," said Hermione. "Let's get dressed. I suppose it would not hurt dressing like a girl today. Everyone will be looking for a man who is really a woman!"

The girls laughed. "I am afraid I don't have anything," said Lavender waking up.

"Don't worry," Ginny told her. "We always bring extra clothes. Never know what is going to happen with Bloody Granger around."

There was another shot fired. "Look out, Potter!"

"Sorry, Neville!"

The girls laughed. "Glad they're getting along," Lavender giggled.

"YAY!" Fred and Harry shouted again as Harry made another bulls eye hit on his target.

After a few minutes George saw the girls and shouted, "Glad you could join us ladies!"

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron shouted, "Harry's not so bad with a gun. Better than I expected!"

Harry turned and was surprised to find that what Ron has said was true. Hermione could indeed become a lady. She wore a purple skirt with pearl earrings. The riding hat she carried in her hand seemed it would match her outfit perfectly. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few hairpins. Harry thought the messy bun was a very lady like touch. He smiled at her and walked up to her.

"Well, Ron was right," he said. "You can indeed be a lady."

Hermione smiled. "Don't ever doubt a Weasley. Look at you! You look more the outlaw than I ever did."

Harry looked down at his faded blue jeans he had traded in for his dress slacks and the old cowboys boots. He still wore his white collared though. "I haven't been this comfortable in ages."

"Glad to hear it."

"Everyone!" Mrs. Longbottom shouted. "Breakfast!"

Ron held an arm to Lavender. "May I have the pleasure?"

Lavender giggled. "Of course."

Ginny looked at her brothers and rolled her eyes. She took both of their arms and allowed them to escort her in. Luna went in with Dean and Neville, but not before giving Hermione a quick wink.

The two blushed. "May I?" Harry gave her his arm.

"If you're not too worried I'll steal your money from you." Hermione took his arm, admiring his five o clock shadow.

"It's not my money I'm worried about. How is your back?" Harry quickly changed the subject.

"Much better, thank you."

They all sat down to the breakfast table. "Hermione, are you sure you and your friends cannot stay another day?" Mr. Longbottom asked her.

"I'm sure. Mrs. Weasley will be worried about us. And you know how that woman can be."

"Can't argue with that."

"I'll fix you something for the road," Mrs. Longbottom told them.

An hour later and they were saddled in their horses, with the girls riding in the stolen carriage. Fred and George had taken time to paint the seat another color. "Thank you so much, Neville! Bye Mr. Longbottom! Bye Mrs. Longbottom!"

"Good bye dears! And do be safe!"

"Now where are we off to?" Lavender asked.

"The Weasley's house," Luna answered her. "We'll be safe there."

"And then what?"

They all looked at Hermione. "We've got Harry around, we might as well use his connections and try to find Dumbledore."

It took them two days an done night to get home. They did not run into any of the feds. Hermione found this a bit peculiar, as they always ran into someone. Perhaps they were all regrouping? Possibly. Or perhaps she had embarrassed them so much many of them quit. She could only hope.

Harry liked traveling outside like this. He liked camping and he enjoyed cooking his own meal over a fire. He liked the way Hermione became, well, Hermione Granger and not Bloody Granger to him anymore. He liked that she loved adventure and she liked that she did not as much as a girl like Lavender did. Harry chuckled a few times at the poor girl. She was not use to living like this, outside and gathering her own firewood. But it seemed like a part of her found it intriguing. It was just definitely not something she would want to for the rest of her life. Good thing Ron, Harry's new best friend over night, was there to show her everything every step of the way.

"There's a lot more to Hermione than you thought, ey, mate?" Ron asked Harry before they went to bed.

"What? O, yea. There she is. She is very intelligent and be quite charming."

Ron laughed. "You got it bad, partner," Fred said from the other side of him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's ok," said George. "We won't tell anyone."

Harry looked at Ron. "What are they talking about."

"Not gonna lie, mate. She has laughed a lot more with you tonight than she has in a long time. It's a good thing though! Poor girl's got the weight of the nation on her shoulders, and sometimes I think she can physically feel it."

"Ron! Ginny! Hermione! You're back! O, Fred and George! The house has been too quiet! Luna! O, you look beautiful dear. Dean! How are you! The girls did not give you too much trouble did they?" Mrs. Weasley hugged all of her "children." "And who are they?"

"Mum," Ron began, "this is Lavender Brown. And this...this is Harry Potter."

Molly stopped. "Harry Potter," she asked softly.

"Yes mam," he stuck out his hand but she did not take it. Instead Mrs. Weasley ran back into her house. "What did I do?" he asked Ron and Hermione who stood behind him.

Then it hit Hermione. "Of course! How could we forget!?"

"What?"

"Harry, come on!" Hermione was smiling. "There is someone you have got to meet!" Hermione picked up her skirts and ran towards the house with Harry's hand in hers.

They walked through the door and there, standing in the middle of the living room, was a tall, skinny man, with gray curling hair that seemed to be thinning a bit. The man looked at Harry. "Harry Potter," he smiled proudly.

"S-Sirius," Harry whispered.

Before anyone knew what was happening, tears were falling down cheeks, hugs were being made and taken. Remus was thanking Hermione and Sirius and Harry would not be separated. But while this happy reunion was going on someone very close to the family was in deep trouble.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Lucius yelled at the tall woman.

"I don't know," she cried.

"Longbottom!" he hissed at her husband.

"I swear! We don't know where they've gone. Please leave my wife alone."

"Where's your son?!"

"Away at school," Mr. Longbottom lied.

He was slapped in the face by Lucius. "Lock them both up in the carriage. Bind their feet together with heavy chains. Take them to Georgia and lock them up. We'll have Riddle deal with them there!"

Mrs. Longbottom yelled as she was thrown roughly into the back of a carriage. Mr. Longbottom tried to hold her, but he was forcibly chained to other side of the carriage. The horses rode off in the hot, hot sun. Both adults knew that no help and no water was about to come their way.

"You don't want to tell us where she is?" Lucius barked. "Very well. With you caught she'll simply come to us. Hurry!" He spoke to his men. "We've got to find the others who have been helping Granger."

As soon as he was sure the horses were gone Neville came out of the hidden room. He gathered supplies and rode off to find Hermione and the Weasley's.

I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter, but I hope you all still enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Own it.

SOOOOO SORRY GUYS! Life got in the way, you all know how it goes. But here it is! Chapter 6! I have a bit of writers block to, so don't get too mad at this chapter.

:-D

Chapter 6

The door to the cell creaked open but then slammed shut. Mrs. Longbottom heard a weak and little, "O." She gasped when she saw a white haired woman wearing a nurse's cap being thrown into the cell.

"Poppy!" she gasped and crawled over to the woman. She laid her head in her lap and noticed blood coming from her lips and saw how dry they were. "O, no."

"Who is it?" Mr. Longbottom called from the other side of the cell. He was busy washing his own cuts from earlier, from a small fountain that barley trickled any cold water.

"It's Poppy! Quick, dear, get some water."

"Yes, yes." There was a tin cup in the cell and it took awhile for Mr. Longbottom to fill it with water. He set the tin down and put a bucket underneath the dripping to collect more water for later. One of his wrist was broken so he was moving slower than usual as he crawled across the floor. He was tired. He had not slept in days feeling as though it was his responsibility to watch over his wife if anyone should come for them.

Mrs. Longbottom put the cup to the woman's lips who drank from the cup like a new born. She looked at her husband and a tear fell down her cheek and he kissed it away. "What's wrong, love?"

"I just had the most foolish thought. Who is going to take care of Hermione now when she gets hurt? Of all the things to be worried about...I..." she shook her head. "What can we do for Poppy? Honey?"

"Do you realize what they're doing?" her husband whispered.

"No, what?"

His voice was very low. "They're collecting us."

"What do you mean."

Mr. Longbottom looked straight into his wife's eyes. "They cannot catch Hermione. She is too smart, too quick. But they can catch us. All of us who helped her. They are going to try and trap Hermione again. And this time they are going to use the _people_ she loves most, and those that helped her."

"That can't be."

"I hope you're right." He looked at his wife and wished above everything else that he could hold her that night properly with his arms securely around her. But that was rather hard to do with a broken wrist and sore shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley had decided that it was going to be a night of dancing, food, good company and good music. After all, they deserved it. And she had not had a chance to plan a party in awhile anyway and with a full house, what else could one do but enjoy all the good company? Penelope and Fleur were cooking up some dinner and dessert. The house was filled with the aroma of marinated steak and in one corner of the kitchen, one could smell frosting for the cup cakes that would later be served. Fred, Ron, Dean and Seamus were busy putting torches together for decoration and Harry and Sirius were putting them up on wooden stakes and hanging them on the wall.

"I cannot get over how much you look like your father," Sirius told Harry for the third time that night. "Except for those eyes of yours. You have your mothers eyes."

"From what you've been telling me Sirius apparently that's all I inherited from her," Harry smiled.

Sirius smiled back at his godson and said, "O, no dear boy, you definitely got much more of your mother in you than your father I would think."

George was seated next to a seven foot tall man named Hagrid, a long time friend of the Weasley's and Hermione. He had brought his flute and guitar over for music and was letting George play his guitar and sing while he played the flute.

As for the girls, Mrs. Weasley insisted that they enjoy themselves tonight and not help with anything. After some debate and arguing, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny and Luna agreed. Tonight all the girls except Lavender decided to go barefoot and were nothing but a brazier underneath their thin, cotton button up shirts with their sleeves rolled up. Lavender, who was still very nervous about not wearing a ball gown, heels and gloves chose to were her boots and make sure the sleeves on her shirt were rolled all the way down. Though she was proud that Hermione had decided to pin her hair up in the most fashionable and lady like way she did not think that not wearing a slip underneath her skirts and shirt was very appropriate. She looked at Ginny and Luna and could not help but envy them a little. There hair was down, their feet were free to feel the grass and they would all surely not be as hot as she was bound to get.

"Lavender!" Ginny smiled, "Ron will surely think you are the bell of the ball tonight!"

All the girls giggled. Lavender turned pink. "O, please, Ginny. You're brother is quite the gentleman, but I am afraid there is no more than friendship between us."

Luna gave Ginny that knowing look. "O, yes," Luna agreed with Lavender. "Nothing more than friendship I am sure of it! Come on, let's go!"

"Shouldn't you all get some shoes on, or at least a hat?" Lavender tried.

Hermione laughed at Lavender and followed the girls down the stairs. Her skirt was long and she had to pick it up as she walked through the house. Dinner was already being served and Remus was pouring everyone fire whiskey which Mr. Weasley, Fred and George drank whole heartedly.

Harry was singing with Ron, George, Sirius and Bill but stopped when he saw Hermione come out of the burrow. He smiled. He really did like the way the fire light illuminated her face, bringing out her smile. And he could not help but notice the way her sky blue skirt clung to her hips. Ron stopped singing as well, went straight over to Lavender, bowed and began to dance with her to a country song that George and Hagrid had started. Tonks found some barrels, and her and Remus began to use them as drums. Seamus took Ginny by the waist and Dean took Luna by the hand for a dance.

Harry walked up to Hermione and noticed the strand of hair she tucked behind her ear. "Mrs. Weasley really knows how to throw a party, huh?" She really liked the way his white, button down shirt clung to his muscular looking body.

"She does," Harry agreed. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

Hermione's smile spread from ear to ear without her noticing as she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. "We shall." And the young couple joined in with the others. Hermione and Harry found themselves laughing together as they tried to figure out the steps to the country tune. On more than one occasion did the two trip and Harry found himself catching Hermione and on more than occasion did Hermione find herself enjoying his grip tightening around her waist.

The dancing went on for thirty minutes before Fleur and Penelope announced dinner. Harry escorted Hermione to a place at the long wooden table and Ron did as well with Lavender. After only a few minutes of eating, Lavender found herself removing her shoes and stockings underneath table and smile at the feeling of the grass beneath and in between her toes. She smiled to herself and felt that she would now be able to enjoy the night more.

"Did you hear about the time when we stole nearly one thousand dollars from the mayor of New Orleans?" Fred began.

"O, do tell the story again!" Ginny sounded like an over excited girl.

"You've heard it a hundred times!" Ron told her.

"But I wasn't there. And I so do love hearing about the fat mayor from New Orleans!"

Every one laughed and Fred and George went into a very dramatic and detailed story about how Hermione had stolen money form the man and then went on to set some poor people free form prison who had gotten in trouble for not paying their taxes.

"You are one of a kind," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, she found herself shivering at his breath going down her neck.

After dinner there was a little more dancing and then finally, the large group decided to settle before a fire, eating cupcakes and telling stories. Sirius, along with Remus' help, was telling a story about a joke they, James and another boy names Peter Pettigrew had played on Lucius Malfoy and someone else called Severus Snape back in school. Harry was not sure if he wanted to hear anything about his parents, but he was glad that he did, it brought him more joy to know more about who is parents were then hardly remembering them at all.

Around the fire, listening to jokes, Hermione found herself sitting right between Harry's legs with his arms around her as if they had known each other for a life time. She forgot about the world and its problems, she forgot that she would have to set out tomorrow to try and find Dumbledore and she forgot all about Tom Riddle. And, it was, nice, relaxing, letting her hair fall out of its pins. The tension in her back and shoulders was finally releasing. Of course that probably had something to do with Harry rubbing his hands up and down her back. Did anyone else notice this? She hoped not.

And although she wanted to be in the same position as Harry and Hermione were, Lavender would not allow herself such pleasure. Even though Ron had kept close to her all night and she had allowed him to be close to her all night, it was no way for a lady to make the first move when man ought to.

By three in the morning everyone decided it was time for bed. So, after putting out the fires, they all headed back into the house and up to their rooms. Before he went up the last flight of stairs Harry turned to Hermione who was walking right behind him with Luna and Ginny on either side of her. They looked at each other and Harry smiled and said, "Sleep well."

She smiled back at him. "Sleep well."

Harry then did something that kept all the girls talking for another hour after going into their room. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. His lips lingered for a moment and Hermione found herself closing her eyes enjoying the way his lips felt. When he pulled back she gave him a heavy, content sigh and then he walked away.

Had the girls known that they were going to be woken up very rudely by Mrs. Weasley the next morning they might of gone to bed sooner. Had Harry known that Hermione was not about to get a proper night sleep he would have never of kissed her, knowing the girls would be up even longer talking about. Had anybody known that Neville was on his way with the worst news imaginable, they all would have been planning not only their next robbery, but their next break out.

Harry was having quite a pleasant dream. He and Hermione were walking over a bridge enjoying the view of the lake and the smell of the spring flowers with two children running around them. Hermione was big and round with a third one on the way. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Hermione giggled and just as their lips were about to meet for a quick kiss someone shouted, "Hermione! GET UP!"

Harry snapped back to reality and woke up. He heard urgent voices below him. "Quick! It's Neville!" It was Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"What is Neville doing here?" he heard Hermione saying.

"Ron! Harry! Dean!" Mrs. Weasley was now running up the stairs. "Get up! Seamus, quick, something terrible has happened. Percy!" She banged on her son's door. "Pack your things!"

"W'as hap'ning?" Harry heard Ron mutter.

Mrs. Weasley stopped and looked at Harry. The look she gave him sent shivers down his spine. "Pack your things dear. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"The safe house. Or caves, I should say."

"I thought this was the safe house."

"Ron! Pack your things. Then help load everything into the wagons and onto the horses."

It did not take long for everyone to meet down in the kitchen. "Neville!" Luna cried. "Are you alright? What is going on?"

"My parents, Lucius Malfoy, he...he..." the boys eyes were so red from crying and he looked like he had not slept in two days. "They're trying to catch everyone who has ever helped you Hermione. Madam Promfrey is gone. That knife you gave to that boy in Fort Town, it's been taken away from him. Katie Bell and her parents are missing, most likely locked up now. Cho is gone and I don't know who else!"

"This can't be! Why!" Hermione was close to tears. Her worst fear had come to pass. Riddle was going after everyone she loved.

"To get back at you!"

"Come on now," Mrs. Weasley was saying, "we've got to get out of here. Especially you, Hermione. You can take the emergency carriage along with Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Tonks."

"What? I'm not going anywhere with out all of you!"

"Hermione if they catch you as well then there is no hope for any of us."

"But the baby!" Hermione tried again.

"I may slow them down, Molly," Tonks tried, wanting to stick with her husband.

Remus looked at his wife. "Please, go with Hermione, love. I promise we will see each other again. You'll be safer with her and I can't risk losing you both."

Tonks looked at Hermione. "Of course you can come with us, I just wish..." she sighed. "I'm so sorry." After another pause she looked at Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Lavender. "Come on guys. Fred, you stay with your family. George you come with us."

"Right."

The group walked out to what would be a roomy carriage, but with seven people, and one of them being very pregnant, it was quite crowded. Remus gave his wife a long, loving kiss. Hermione and Ginny took the reigns of the horses and they were off.

"We'll drive for an hour," Hermione told Ginny. "Then we need to change."

"Right. And then what?"

Hermione sighed. "No idea."

They drove for the hour and then Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Lavender all changed into men's clothes. "They won't make the same mistake twice," said Ginny.

"They'll know we've left!" Luna said.

"But how can we know their next move?" Hermione said. She looked at Lavender, who was looking very uncomfortable in a pair of jeans and an oversized shirt. "Of course, Lavender!"

"What?"

"You're not sending her back into that den of lions!" said Ron. "Send George!"

"Love you to, Ron."

"Well you can't expect us to send a lady."

"Even so," said Luna, "what will Lavender do then?"

"My family wouldn't let me out of their sight!" Lavender told Hermione. "I want to help, but how can I get back to you all with information."

"It's nothing new to us," Luna spoke for Hermione, "we;ve done it before. Right Hermione. Hermione?"

Hermione grunted and groaned. "Leave me alone let me think!" and she stalked off a few meters away.

Luna sighed and shook her head. She looked at her friends and then to Tonks. "She's got more to think about now." She looked at Harry. "She has so much on her shoulders. And now she has to watch over Tonks who is about ready to pop."

Tonks smiled. "Thanks Luna."

"And I am afraid we just added to the weight on her shoulders," Ron spoke to Harry. "Here, Lavender, let me help you with scarf."

"Thank you," Lavender muttered as Ron tied the scarf around her neck.

Harry began to walk up to Hermione who felt his comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't!" she snapped at him, even though it felt good to have someone there.

"Sorry," he said gently and removed it.

They were both silent for a moment and then Hermione suddenly spoke up. "What do I do? Tonks is about to have a baby. They're throwing everyone who has ever helped into prison. Why do I suddenly feel like the world is moving at a pace and I can't keep up! One minute were having a good time, now all of a sudden, here we are! Why can't"-

"Send me and Lavender back.."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Both of you?"

"The country loves me, and Lavender is her parents most prized possession. Believe it or not Hermione, we rich people have feelings to," he added by the look of surprise on her face, "we can help better from the inside out. I can find out where the prison is and Lavender can woe Dudley into telling her Tom's secrets. Maybe we can find out where Dumbledore is then."

"Or maybe I should just give myself up."

"And then what will the country do?" Hermione turned her head away but Harry turned his body to face her. "Let's head back. Lucius won't be expecting that. We work on a way to free everyone from prison and at the same time, we find out where Dumbledore is once and for all."

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded. "I don't like the idea of sending you or Lavender back."

"We don't like it either. But I especially don't like the idea of leaving all the people you love in prison."

Hermione nodded. "Right." She turned back to her friends. "Guys, here's what we're gonna do. Lavender, you and Harry will go back to your families. Yes, Ron. We need Lavender there!"

"I don't mind, Ron," Lavender told him quietly. "It's kind of exciting really."

Ron sighed but nodded. His face suddenly took on a smile. "You are one courageous woman you know that?"

Lavender blushed and everyone enjoyed the scene before them, but only for a moment. Hermione went on, "There a hole in the ground that Fred and George built that isn't too far from, what's that big woman's name again?"

"Marge?" Harry offered. "And you live near her?"

"Duh!" Ron told him. "After seeing that crystal wine set, we've been trying to figure out how to get pass those dogs for ages. That and it is a half way point between home and Texas."

"Why not just use the cellar?" Harry said again.

"The cellar?" Luna and Hermione asked together.

Harry shook his head. "Later. We get home, which is going to take at least three days, two if we ride fast enough, then what Hermione?"

"Where is she!"

"I don't know!"

_Slap! _Draco flinched watching his father hit the girl.

Cho Chang screamed.

"How did you help her!"

"I...I...I never helped her!" Tears sprang from the girl's eyes.

"Ah! Lock her up! This little mut isn't worth anything. Might as will hang her in the morning."

"No, please!"

"LOCK HER UP!"

"Father!" Cho looked up and saw the tall boy with blonde boy, who looked just like the man yelling at her. "Let's at least feed them something!" She looked up into his grey eyes and he met her dark ones, but only for a moment. "What good are they to us starved to death?"

"Draco," the man smiled at his son, "have you got a soft spot for these traitors.

Cho saw Draco gulp. "No." Only she heard the hesitation in his voice. "Just a desire to get Granger as fast as we can." His courage was coming back to him. "And how can we with them all weak and frail."

Lucius smiled at his son. "Spoken like a true bounty hunter indeed. Crabbe, Goyle! From now on give the prisoners a slice of break, a slice of cheese and two glasses of water!" Everyone in the room laughed.

Draco watched as two men that Cho could not see dragged her away and back into the cell that was quickly filling up with people. The door slammed shut and Cho Chang folded her legs, put her head down on them and cried. A small hand rested on her shoulder. "Cho?"

"Mrs. Longbottom?" Mrs. Longbottom opened up her arms to the young girl who took hold of tem and the women hugged each other. "They asked me how I helped her," Cho sniffed, "and I...I told them I never did!"

"Shhh. It's ok."

"They threatened to hang me."

"We'll get through this. I bet you everything I own that Hermione is on her way right now."

Cho looked at Mrs. Longbottom and smiled, "None of us own anything in here."

Mrs. Longbottom laughed and then shrugged. "Then I have nothing to loose huh?" Cho laughed and ended up falling asleep on the woman's lap.

Hermione and the others rode for fifteen long hours before finally stopping at a creek to give the horses some water. "We should get there early in the morning in two days at this rate," George told the group.

"And then we go back," Lavender said to Harry who nodded in agreement. "And then we go back," he concurred

They all turned in early for the night but woken nearly two hours later by loud screaming. Hermione's head snapped up and her knife was pointed at the entrance of the tent ready to stab any man who dare come near her or anyone else. Riddle was making this very personal. She heard the scream again and this time she noticed it was Tonks.

"Tonks!" Hermione screamed and went over to her.

"She's in labor!" Luna cried.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted from outside the tent, "What's going on."

"Mum, has never trained any of us for this type of emergency," Ginny said to Hermione.

"Tonks, is going to have her baby!" Hermione said poking her head out and then going back in the tent.

Tonks screamed again. "Move!" Lavender suddenly ordered. "I need blankets," she said to Ginny, "lots of them. Hermione get me three buckets of water. Luna, fresh clothes and some linen for the baby."

"Right."

All the girls rushed out of the tent. "Harry, help me get some water."

The two went over to the carriage and grabbed two small buckets. Tonks screamed again.

"Is she close?" Harry asked with out realizing it.

Another scream.

"Sounds like it," Hermione told him. "Come on." They filled up their buckets and then went back to the tent.

"Who's in there with her?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Lavender is going to deliver the baby," was his answer.

"She what?"

"Yup."

"I have fresh linen."

"There isn't enough room in here for all of us," Lavender said thinking quickly. "Hermione, I need you to help the boys get the carriage ready to go. If anyone unwanted hears us, we'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"Right." Hermione walked out of the tent. "Come on, we've got to pack up."

"Now?" asked Ron.

"If anyone hears Tonks"- she screamed again, "which they most likely will, then we have to be ready to just move already. We'll rest the horses again after we have traveled for at least an hour at a jogging pace."

"Tonks, your baby is coming fast," Lavender told her. "You should be ready to deliver in just twenty minutes."

"Already?" Tonks asked. She could feel Ginny dabbing cold water on her forehead. "I'm not ready."

"That doesn't matter right now."

Luna looked at Lavender. "You can be quite brutal."

"Make sure her clean clothes are ready," Lavender instructed ignoring the comment. "Hermione!" Hermione poked her head inside the tent. "All these blood stained clothes are going to have to go in a bag until we get rid of them in another fire."

"Right," Hermione nodded and grabbed a large bag that no one else was using and threw it back into the tent.

Harry watched as Hermione went back and forth from the camp fire, to the tent, to the carriage and back to the tent. "Hermione," he whispered grabbing her around the waist.

"No time for that now, Harry," she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. There was another scream from Tonks. "Ok, what?"

"Take care of the horses," Harry instructed her.

"The horses, I have to make sure the carriage is ready to go!"

"We need our best horse woman to make sure the horses have water and food before we take off. We can deal if we forget a couple of things."

Hermione sighed. "You're right." harry let go of the grip he had on her waist. "But don't leave anything behind. It could prove to be a fatal mistake."

"Alright, push!" Lavender told Tonks who screamed as she pushed for the first time. Ron's heart began to beat faster.

"I need to rest," Tonks panted.

George looked at his brother in worry and anticipation.

"Again...now!"

"Ahhh!"

Hermione jumped and Harry put his arm around her and gently led her to his side so she could lean on him, which she did.

"Again...!"

"AHHHH!"

"One more good one!"

Tonks screamed again and then her body froze and she leaned back on the hard ground. "A boy!" Lavender announced happily. Everyone outside the tent breathed happily as they heard the baby crying. Luna came out carrying blood stained clothes and blankets. Hermione held open the bag for them.

"A boy!" Luna told them with a huge smile on her face. "Ten fingers and toes! And Tonks is breathing well."

For a moment everyone forgot they were fugitives and jumped up and down, hollering and laughing. Ron high fived his brother and then danced with Luna around the now put out fire. Without thinking about it, Harry and Hermione turned to each other and threw their arms around another. Harry leaned in and kissed her square on the lips and Hermione returned it. She began to feel his grip tightening on her waist and would have loved for the kiss to continue but when Ginny came out and said that they all needed to finish packing her and Harry quickly broke apart and then went to their more important business.

Ten minutes later Tonks was staggering outside and into the carriage. She gave a little cry as she lifted one leg up to get in the carriage and the finally the other. Hermione would have given anything to hold the new born, but right now, it was time to ride. George got on the back of the outside of the carriage. Inside the carriage Ron patted Lavender's hand who was next to him and said, "Wonderfully done."

"Thank you," she smiled at him and blushed a little. She and Luna moved over to Tonks to ooh and ahh over the baby while Ron and Harry politely pulled their hats over their eyes to sleep while the newborn suckled at his mother's breast.

Ginny got the reigns in her hands and her and Hermione began to push the horses at a slow jog. "So about that kiss with you an Harry..."

"Kiss, what kiss?"

"You know, the one that I saw just as I was walking out of the tent."

"It was nothing. Just excitement is all."

"Uh huh."

"Ginny, please, we have more important things to worry about right now."

Ginny nodded. "You're right, Hermione," she agreed. "I just thought that you know, you two looked cute together."

Hermione didn't answer. She simply hit the horses a little harder doing her best to focus on them so as to not be distracted by the thought of Harry's warm hands around her waist.

They rode for two hours instead of one at George's advice. They took the main roads rather than side ones due to robbers. That and should anyone be looking for them, they would be looking for them on the side roads anyway. At two in the morning they finally found a spot under two dead trees, side by side, that just happened to be big enough to house all of them. One for the girls with the carriage pulled in front of them and the other for the guys.

George helped Tonks out of the carriage and Ron quickly made up a bed for her. Hermione made a fire and began to burn te blood stained clothes. They smelled terrible, but it had to be done. "I'll take the first watch," she told everyone.

"Why don't I take the first watch?" Harry offered, but Hermione could not tell it was more than that, it was a demand that she rest and he take the first watch.

"Why do you always have to override me?" She asked him in a hushed whisper near the fire. "I've been in charge for quite some time, I think I can still handle being in charge."

Harry took off his hat to her. "Begging your pardon miss, for this and for the kiss." He put his hat back on. "Just trying to help, and as for the kiss, I just got excited is all. Again, I beg your forgiveness for that." And he walked away leaving his jacket on a large rock.

Hermione turned her back so she would not see his retreating figure behind the horses. Ron, who had heard them because he was taking the carriage off the horses and tying them to dead branch, caught Harry on his way back and told him, "Don't be so hard on yourself, mate. I think she might actually like you, and my guess is that may make her nervous."

Harry looked at Ron like a child would who got his hand caught in a jar of sweets. "W-what? No...Ron. I don't"- he laughed nervously. "Hermione and I are just..." Ron lifted an eyebrow. "Friends," Harry finally said and shut his mouth like a trap.

Ron shook his head but he still smiled. "Whatever you say, mate." He went to a mossy spot and pulled his hat over his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Hermione sat down near the fire and burned the clothes as quickly as she could. She leaned against the rock just as a cold wind blew by and she shivered. She looked up and noticed the jacket Harry had left. "No," she muttered to herself, but after another wind blew she took the jacket and put it on. It was quite large in the arms and shoulders and Hermione found herself sniffing the inside of it and allowed a smile to form on her lips as she wrapped the jacket more closely around her thin body.

"Do you think Hermione and the others are alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley whispered to her husband that same night.

Arthur smiled at his wife and kissed her temple. "I am sure of it, Molly. Now why don't you get some sleep. We have to be off early in the morning."

"I would sleep easier if Fred would come back already. Where do you suppose he went off to. How long does it take to scout an area, really?"

Arthur laughed quietly. "O, Molly. You know those tow boys. He's probably out getting more firewood as well. We need some anyway."

There was a sudden noise of horses in the distance. "Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley began to panic.

The noise had woken up Sirius as well. He looked at Molly and Arthur. "What was that."

"George," Arthur said sounding confident. "He probably just found some horses for us." There was another cry from horses. "He must have found quite a few," though Arthur could feel his own heart pounding. Hagrid woke up, followed by Dean and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Is that George?" Bill asked.

Then it all happened all too fast. The Weasley clan, Sirius, Remus, Dean and Hagrid were all surrounded by federal marshals. George had his wrist tied together by one of the men. His father looked at him and he hung his head.

"Not so good without his twin brother," Lucius smiled. "Lock them up! I have special plans for the Weasley's."

"No!" Hagrid shouted and stood up. He towered over everyone.

"No, Hagrid!" Sirius and Remus both told him.

Hagrid looked at the men. "We won't fight tonight," Sirius spoke gently. He looked at Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy who had, pity? No, it couldn't be, not pity for him and the Weasley's. "Come on, let's all get into the carriage."

Remus nodded. "Live today, fight tomorrow."

The group got into a line and began to get into the carriage that had bars instead of an open roof. "I'm sorry, dad," George said with his hands still bound.

"Noting to be sorry about," Arthur patted his son's shoulder.

Draco watched the exchange and then, he and Arthur's eyes met. Arthur stopped walking because it looked like Draco was about to say something.

"Keep moving!" Crabbe pushed Arthur into the carriage and that was the end of their silent conversation.


End file.
